Large Dark Roast
by SirenSamantha
Summary: Dean Winchester owns his own coffee shop in Palo Alto CA where he lives with his younger brother Sam who attends Stanford. Dean's life is average, he's happy working in his self-owned shop, but one morning with the arrival of a new customer his life changes. Destiel coffee shop AU with some Sabriel on the side.


Large Dark Roast

It's Tuesday and the morning rush has begun at Dean's coffee shop in Palo Alto, California. It's a small, self-owned shop that Dean started when he moved out to California to stay with his younger brother while he attended Stanford. Though there is a Starbucks less than a mile away, Dean's shop does well due to his loyal customers; he like to think they come back not only for the fresh delicious pastries and better coffee, but for the great personal service. Dean depends on his regulars, if not for them he'd quickly go out of business and this shop is paying for his and Sam's lives. Sure Sam has a full ride to Stanford, but they both share a nice apartment and so this job pays the bills. Dean likes his job; owning his own shop, it makes him happy.

"Here you go Bill, one large medium roast with one pump vanilla, no whip." Dean hands the man his steaming drink with a smile.

"Thanks, Dean. Have a good day." The middle-aged man leaves with a wave from Dean and the next customer, Jane, steps up to the counter. Dean takes her order even though he already knows it, and as he turns to make it the bell on the door jingles and the smell of fall blows into the warm shop. Dean's green eyes flash up to see who it is but he doesn't recognize the man. The new man has his head tilted down as he unwraps the charcoal scarf from his neck so all Dean can see is a mop of unruly black hair.

Dean finishes Jane's drink and then the new man steps up to the counter. "Good morning, what can I get you?" Dean looks up from the counter to see the bluest eyes he has ever seen staring at him. He can't help but stare. The intensity of the blue eyes framed with the messy black hair and charcoal scarf makes those eyes stand out even more.

However the moment this man starts talking Dean's eyes fall to his lips. God those are amazing too. "Um, can I get a large dark roast with a shot of espresso?" This man's voice is deep and it shocks Dean-though why should this shock him too? It's almost gravely, very low and raw and Dean likes it.

After a moment of hesitation the man behind the counter speaks again. "Sure thing. Can I get a name?" he asks grabbing a cup and looks up trying to imagine what kind of name could possibly fit this kind of man.

"Castiel."

Dean smiles to himself as he begins to make the drink. "So, is that Castiel like the angel?"

The man's eyebrows rise. "Yes, the angel of Thursday. I'm surprised you know, many people always ask about it."

"I've heard stranger, believe me." Dean finishes up the drinks and turns back to the counter where Castiel stands. "One large dark roast with a shot of espresso." He hands Castiel the drink and watches as the man's long fingers wrap around the cup. "So, angels like their coffee strong?"

Castiel inhales the smell rising from the steaming cup in his hand and looks back at Dean with a smile in the corner of his lips. "I need it strong if I'll ever get anything done this morning." His stare doesn't waiver. "Thank you, Dean." Then he is walking towards the door and another gush of fall air enters the shop.

'Castiel' Dean repeats the name to himself and he can't find it in himself to get over the short encounter. That voice, the lips, eyes, even the fingers and hair, everything about the guy was spectacular. Dean furrows his brow and shakes his head, but he hopes this Castiel will become a regular of his.

The morning rush goes on like normal after that. Dean brews countless cups of coffee and tea and holds easy conversations with his customers that sit and enjoy their drinks in his shops at one of the tables or couches. Jo comes in before the noon rush, when people come in for another hit to push them through the day, and Dean always enjoys her company.

It gets dark by six thirty now, but Dean doesn't close up shop until close to eight most days. He and Jo clean up and leave when Jo goes to help out at her mother's bar and Dean heads home. This night he slides into his beloved '67 Chevrolet Impala and takes the long way home. Dean had been able to push thoughts of Castiel out of his mind at work, but now they come flooding back. A smile plays at Dean's lips nearly the whole way home when he parks his baby in front of the apartment complex.

Opening the front door he is greeted by the smell of hot food.

"Just in time." Sam says from the kitchen.

"Planning on starting with out me?" Dean says walking through the home.

Sam's pulling out a pan from the oven lined with four chicken enchiladas, one of Dean's favorites. "I'm starving and was getting tired of waiting, so, yes."

Dean scoffs while washing his hands and then grabs two plates and brings them to Sam at the oven. "Stop whining."

Sam rolls his eyes and loads the plates up. Sam brings the plates to the table and Dean grabs tow beers from the fridge before joining him and sets one down in front of Sam's plate.

Their plates are cleared and each on their second beer, relaxed and Dean asks, "So how's school? You got that big presentation coming up soon right?" Dean leans back in his chair and looks at his younger brother. Sam had made a big decision when he decided to attend Stanford, their dad wanted them both to stay in Lawrence, Kansas but Dean knew how much Sam needed to leave, need college. The boy is so smart; he got a full ride to the school of his dream and is studying to be a lawyer. Dean knew from the day the acceptance letter arrived Sam was going to leave, and Dean was going with him. Dean had only been working in a garage of their family friend's, their father an angry drunk, and mother dead, there was nothing holding him there. Plus, getting up moving far away and starting new sounded inviting. And that's what they did; both brothers are living comfortably and happily each on a road that fits them well.

Sam sighs and picks at the wrapper on the beer bottle. "Yeah next Monday. It's pretty much all I've been working on, and it's getting to me."

Dean can tell, his brother has been up late surrounding himself with book s and on the computer, fingers flying across the keys a mile a minute.

"I'm sure you'll do great on it. Plus it's almost over, then you can finally relax a bit and stop acting like a bitch."

"Shut up, jerk."

Dean only smirks and finishes off his beer before standing to put his plate in the sink.

"Dishwasher!" Sam shouts.

Dean grunts and does it.

The next morning at the coffee shop, Castiel comes in again. The man looks a bit more awake this morning than yesterday, but those eyes still captivate Dean.

Castiel steps up to the counter and Dean smiles. "Morning Castiel, how are you today?"

The corners of Castiel's lips rise slightly, "Better now."

Their eyes are locked and Dean swallows. He's not sure how to take that. He can't possibly mean better because of Dean. No, he must mean better because he's getting coffee to start his day. Right.

Dean clears his throat. " What can I get you?"

"Can I get a large dark roast with a shot of espresso?"

Dean nods and begins making it. "So Cas, what do you do for a living?" he asks with his back to the man.

There is a pause and Castiel repeats what Dean called him. "Cas?"

Dean turns ninety degrees and looks back at him, "Oh, I'm sorry it just slipped out. I'll stick with Castiel if you want?"

Castiel's eyebrows raise. "No! Cas is fine. I don't think anyone's called me that before." Dean smiles and hands him the steaming drink. "But I'm a teacher down a the university. I teach an art class and a religion one as well." He takes a sip of the coffee.

Dean watches Cas' lips on the cup then immediately looks away hoping it wasn't obvious, but of course, those blue eyes are on him.

"Art and religion, that's an interesting combo." Castiel smiles and takes another drink. "My younger brother goes to Stanford." Dean adds totally not looking at those full lips.

"What's he majoring in?"

Another customer comes in and so Dean moves over behind the register while Castiel moves to the side so he can still talk to Dean.

"He's in working his ass off in law school, always wanted to be a lawyer for some reason or another ."

Castiel watches Dean prepare the cappuccino and smiles to himself. "He must be very bright then."

Dean smiles big and hands the lady her drink before telling her to have a good day. "He is!" He looks at Cas again. "Smartest guy I know. He got a full ride because of that brain of his."

"You sound very proud of him."

Their eyes lock again and Dean nods. "I am."

"He's lucky to have you as a brother."

Dean laughs now making the air between them lighter. "I don't think you know me well enough to make that decision, Cas."

For some reason this makes Cas smile a full smile. His lips curl up, white teeth shine at Dean and small wrinkles form at the corners of his eyes. It's a very contagious smile and Dean finds himself smiling bigger. "Well I'm sure you cant be that bad."

Dean smirks and keeps his eyes on Cas, "Mm, I don't know about that."

Castiel's blue eyes shoot back to Dean who in turn raises an eyebrow. "We'll see." Cas says quietly. He glances up at the wall to look at the clock behind Dean, "I gotta go!" He smiles at the man behind the counter again, "Thanks for the coffee, Dean."

Dean smiles back "Have a good day, Cas."

Cas leaves but the smile on Dean's lips stay.

"Who was that?" A voice asks from behind him and Dean turns to see Jo tying her apron behind her back. She's looking up at him with a knowing smile.

"I think we may have a new regular." Dean says ignoring that look in her eyes.

"Uh-huh. And what's his name?"

Dean moves behind the counter busying himself. "Castiel."

"Interesting name." She pauses, "You like him."

"I do not, he's just a nice guy."

"Right, because every 'nice guy' who comes in here gets you to laugh and smile like that. You're easier to read than you think Dean."

"The hell? How long have you been here?"

Jo laughs and pats his arm, "Long enough to know you've got a crush."  
Dean shakes his head and helps a customer.

Soon enough it's Friday, and Dean catches himself thinking about how after today he wont see Cas until Monday. However Sam's one Friday class has been canceled and he comes into work with Dean. Dean always enjoys working with Sam, he may be a gigantic sasquatch behind the counter but he is fun and an easy conversation.

When Cas comes in this morning Dean is filling the glass showcase with the fresh pastries that just came in from the bakery down the street.

Dean smiles warmly, "Mornin' Cas, regular?" he asks walking towards Sam at the register.

"Please." Cas replies and watches Dean stand right next to Sam and work the register. Sam looks down as Dean punches buttons on the register and messes with him by trying to press other random buttons.

"Dude." Dean says pushing Sam away and the younger boy laughs once. Dean shakes his head and looks up to see Cas watching him easily, "Oh, Cas this is my brother, Sam. Sam this is Castiel."

Cas smiles and breathes out relieved, "So you're the brother I've heard about." He holds out his hand, "It's nice to be able to meet you."

Sam shakes the man's hand. "And you're the new customer I've heard of."

Cas smiles and his eyes shift to watch Dean move and begins making the drink.

Castiel tells Sam about the classes he teaches and Sam tells him the classes he currently is taking this semester. They seem to get along and Dean smiles at Cas when he finishes the coffee.

"Here you go Cas."

Cas lets his hand graze over Dean's as he reaches for the warm cup. "Thank you." Cas' eyes search Dean's face, but the man is doing a good job of hiding his excitement from the small touch. It was a hand, but his heart has doubled in speed. Dean's eyes find Cas' boring into his and the teacher smiles. "It was nice meeting you Sam." He says dragging his eyes to the tall student.

"You too Castiel." Sam speaks with a smile.

"Have a good day, Cas." Dean says just under his normal tone. Cas keeps his eyes on Dean as he lifts his cup and takes a long drink. The man nods slightly and turns to leave the coffee shop.

"Wow." Sam's voice comes from behind Dean and snaps him from thinking of Cas. "Please tell me you don't always flirt like that?"

Dean turns to face his brother, "What?" Sam's gaze on him doesn't waiver. "I wasn't flirting, why would I?"

The younger brother laughs now, "Because you've got the hots for the teacher."

"You need to mind your own business." Dean says before heading to the cash register to help a customer coming in.

Sam chuckles again, "I'm your brother, someone's gotta watch out for you Dean."

Dean smirks but says nothing.

The morning passes quickly with Sam's company and when Jo comes in for the afternoon, the brothers take their lunch break together. They lightly talk about different things, Sam's school, the lady who came in earlier that morning and couldn't keep her eyes off Sam; it doesn't matter if they talk or not, being in each others company they're happy.

Only fifteen minutes into the lunch, the bell on the door jingles and Castiel walks in. Dean's back is to the door so he doesn't see him, but Sam grows a smile.

"Castiel," Sam calls out and the man turns and grows a smile.

Dean turns as well, "Look who's back." Cas laughs lightly, "What are you up to?"

"My classes are through for the day so I figured I'd grab a bite here before I begin grading projects."

The corner of Dean's lips rise slightly, "Sounds like a good enough plan to me."

Castiel orders another coffee and buys one of the premade sandwiches the deli down the street sends over fresh everyday. Dean pulls out one of the chairs at the table and motions for Cas to join them. The man does and the three of them talk and eat. Dean asks Cas about his classes and students, Sam mentions that he has a friend who is in the religion class Cas teaches.

"Sam," Jo calls from behind the counter, "could you give me a hand for a minute?"

Sam stands and pushes in his chair before going to stand by Jo. "What's up?"

She's wearing a wicked smile, "This is the best as getting those two alone as can be right now." Sam looks back at the table. Dean sets his cup of tea down on the table and smiles big at something Cas has said. "This guy makes him happy and it's nice to see." Jo speaks quietly and Sam smirks. Dean ads something to Cas' comment and they both laugh.

Sam watches from behind the counter, he is happy for his brother. He knows Dean likes working at the shop, and it's not like Dean is unhappy but it is good that there is someone new in his life. Hell, Sam can't remember the last time Dean went out on a date with anyone. Castiel could be good for Dean.

Castiel ends up staying for over an hour talking with Dean. Sam happily takes his shift even though Friday afternoons are the slowest.

Cas finally sighs and looks at his watch. "I really should get going. I need to grade as much as I can today to open up my weekend." Deans imply nods and Cas stands. "It was, nice, talking with you Dean. I may have to spend more lunch breaks here."

Dean stands as well, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, it was." He pauses feeling suddenly awkward. "You have a good weekend Cas." He holds out his hand and Cas takes it.

"Thank you, you too Dean." Goodness his hands are warm and fuck Dean cant look away from those plump lips. A smile slides onto Cas' lips before he turns and walks out of the coffee shop.

Dean lets himself watch Cas walk away for a moment before he hears laughter and he turns to see both Sam and Jo with smiles on their faces.

"You're so adorable." Sam says sarcastically and Dean shakes his head while pushing his chair into the table and heads towards the counter.

Jo hits Sam's arm. "Be nice! Our Dean has a crush and you're going to scare it off!:

Dean ties his apron behind his back. "You guys are way too involved in my life. Don't you have your own to worry about?" they both smile and shake their heads.

Dean normally welcomes the weekend. He gets to sleep in and can sit on the couch drinking beer all day if he pleases. Granted he's still pleased to sleep in, Dean finds himself thinking about Castiel. He misses the way his eyes light up when Dean hands him his strong coffee, and that gravely voice. Dean sighs and falls on the couch before clicking on the football game, which has already started. His eyes are on the screen but his mind is elsewhere. Maybe he should ask Cas out? He really enjoys talking to him, he's good company, and Dean obviously can't stop thinking about the guy so why not? Plus there is the whole he is one hot piece of ass aspect the guy has going for him. So why not? Dean smirks and decides that come Monday he will ask the guy out-or at least ask for his number.

Cas is behind the counter with Dean. He's leaning one hip against the counter and slowly sips his coffee, blue eyes watching Dean carefully. Cas had come in early this morning so that he could stay and talk longer, so Dean let him behind the counter to be out of the traffic.

But now there is a break, no one is coming in and Dean wipes his hands on his apron. His green eyes slide to Castiel's who smiles slyly. Dean walks right up to him, Cas' arm holding the coffee in front of his chest is the only thing between them.

"How's the coffee?" Dean asks, his eyes sliding down to find those plump pink lips.

Cas slowly sets the cup down on the counter, his own eyes falling to Dean's lips. "Do you want to find out?"

Dean leans in first pressing his lips against Castiel's, and when Cas kisses right back Dean lifts his hand and threads his fingers through the dark hair at the back of his skull. Cas' lips part and his tongue slides over Dean's lips before ducking into his mouth. Dean groans softly. Cas tastes of coffee and Dean loves it, gets his own caffeine high from it. Turning them, Dean pushes Cas back against the counter and kisses harder. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's waist to pull him in so that the bulge in his pants pushes against him, Dean's lips form a smile against Cas'. Dean grinds against Cas and the man moans in his mouth, only fueling Dean more. Dean's lips kiss the corner of Cas' lips, then his jaw line; he works his way down to the nape of his neck where he sucks at the tender skin.

"Dean-" Castiel moans, shifting his hips so their hard cocks line up. Dean grinds harder against the man in front of him, the friction now not enough. His hands slide down Cas' body, feeling his hard stomach on the way, then pops the button on his slacks and pulls down the zipper as he slides a hand beneath his boxer waist band and wraps his fingers around the hard cock. Cas' breathing hitches and he jerks up into Dean's hand. "Dean-please." Cas' voice is raw but so needy and it makes Dean impossibly hard. Dean slowly sinks to his knees, keeping his eyes on Castiel's as he does and pulls down the slacks with him. Pulling his eyes from the hungry blue ones above him, Dean's eyes drop to the swollen cock in front of him and smirks before leaning in.

"Dean!" Cas cries tilting his head back,-

Dean flies into a sitting position in his bed. His alarm clock is blaring and his own dick now especially hard. Dean turns off the alarm the sighs running his fingers back through his hair.

"Fuck." He breathes out.

One freezing shower and a short drive later, Dean unlocks the doors to his shop and begins his morning. He tries, really tries, to concentrate on his work and not remember the detailed dream of how Castiel looked, his blue eyes glossed over and his voice moaning his own name. Dean swallows hard and pours coffee.

By the time Cas walks in Dean has calmed down enough to play it cool. But then someone follows Cas is and its obviously with him. The new man is shorter than Cas by maybe two to three inches, has dirty blonde hair that goes down to his ears, and light brown-almost golden eyes; and he is right up against Cas' side.

They approach the counter and Castiel's smile snaps Dean from his thoughts.

"Mornin' Cas." He manages.

"Morning Dean." It feels awkward and Dean just wants it to end right then and there.

"Um, regular?" he points as Cas who nods softly and then his eyes shift to the new guy, "What can I get you?"

"Can I get a large mocha cappuccino, and one of those blueberry pastries?"

Dean nods, doing his best to be nice and look as unnerved as he can. "Sure thing." He wraps up one of the sweet pastries with blueberry filling into a small paper bag and then hands it to the shorter man before starting the drinks.

Cas moves to a different part of the counter, eyes on Dean as the other man digs into his pastry.

"How was your weekend?" Castiel asks coolly making Dean jump and look over his shoulder at the dark haired man.

Dean's thoughts shoot to the dream, but he shakes his head. Either Cas had had a good weekend, found himself a guy and decided to bring him along this morning, or he has had a boyfriend all this time and simply brought him along this morning. Either way Dean isn't pleased about it.

"I can't complain." Dean looks up and meets Cas' blue eyes staring him down. "You obviously did well this weekend." He darts his eyes to the man licking his fingers and coming to stand by Castiel.

"Did well?" Cas tilts his head, eyes still on Dean before the man looks away to finish the drinks.

"Try this Cassie! It's delicate, but so sweet and tasty!" The golden-eyed man holds out the pastry to Cas.

"No thanks, you know I don't like sweets Gabriel."

Dean wants to die. First the girly nickname, then this guy supposedly knows Cas enough to know he does not like sweets.

He pushed through. "One large dark roast with a shot of espresso for Cas, and one large mocha cappuccino for, friend."

"Thanks!" Gabriel says taking the drink. Cas takes his drink slowly, keeping his eyes on Dean who wont meet his gaze.

Cas says thank you, but Dean only nods before the two leave his shop.

The day passes quickly, Monday's usually do, and Dean feels badly for treating Cas so cold. It's not like Cas is with Dean the man con go out and get a guy if he likes. Plus Dean still likes Cas, and if nothing else he still wants to be friends.

So, on Tuesday when Cas comes in and the new man follows, Dean is nicer, he smiles and talks to Cas as the new man-Gabriel-eats his chocolate croissant.

On Wednesday morning though, Cas looks exhausted and Dean cant hold back a comment. Cas steps to the counter as Gabriel takes a seat and Dean smiles as he makes the two drinks.

"What are you smiling at?" Even Cas' voice is tired.

Dean looks at him. "You look like you haven't slept well for a while. I don't mean to dig into your love-life, but I'm assuming Gabriel is one of those guys who goes all night and never seems to tire?"

Cas' eyebrows raise in shock. "Gabe?" Dean hands him his coffee and starts the sweet one for Gabriel. "Dean, Gabriel's my older brother."

Dean nearly drops the cup in his hand. "What?"

They both look at each other and Cas talks. "My brother. He lives in San Francisco and has been up staying with me for the week. " Cas smiles at Dean's expression. "He is very energetic and has been keeping me out every night since Saturday, so I haven't been getting as much sleep because of that."

Dean runs a hand back through his hair as he hands Cas the second drink. "Oh." Castiel laughs at him. Gabriel comes over, takes his drink and goes back to sit on the couch. Cas sips his coffee, blue eyes watching Dean over the rim. "Well, I'm kind of relieved he's not your boyfriend then." Cas takes another sip, visibly waking up in front of Dean. "I was jealous."

"I could tell."

Dean's cheeks are a light pink. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be," Cas jumps in, "if you hadn't told me Sam was your brother last week I would have been jealous. How am I supposed to compete with someone that tall?"

Dean laughs and leans against the counter, not letting their eyes part. "You'd still have a good chance."

Castiel smirks, "Good to know."

Dean watches as those blue eyes fall to his lips. "How's the coffee?" He asks.

Cas licks his lips. "Good. Just the way I like it."

"Good." Dean replies quietly. "Don't you have to get to school?"

Cas drags his eyes back up to meet Dean's. "What if I didn't?"

Dean smirks. "What can I say Cas, I like talking to you-I'd like to see where this goes."

Castiel sucks in his top lip as he watches Dean and the man behind the counter knows there is something Cas isn't saying.

"Where are you from?" He finally asks.

Dean raises his eyebrows. "Um, Kansas. Why?"

Cas smiles softly. "I like your freckles. I picture you as the kind of kid who was always outside in the sun."

There go Dean's cheeks turning pink again. "Yeah, I was. When does your brother leave?"

"Friday afternoon."

"Alright." Dean pauses a moment, "What would you say to having dinner with me Friday night? Then I can tell you when I got each freckle." He watches Castiel's expression carefully.

The man smiles, "That sounds like a very good plan to me."

Dean smiles big, he was confident, but he is still relieved.

Gabriel is at the door, "Cassie! We're going to be late!"

"See you tomorrow Cas." Dean says in a tone that stays between them.

Still wearing his smile, holds up is cup and nods to Dean before turning and joining Gabriel at the door.

As the two brothers leave, Jo walks in. She smiles as she sees Dean's expression. "You know, Castiel had that same look on his face." She comes behind the counter and grabs her apron.

"I asked him out." She'd get it out of him sooner or later so Dean saved himself the trouble.

"What! Seriously?" Dean nods and the small girl wraps her arms around him. "I'm so proud of you Dean!"

He pats her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, common no chick flick moments!"

She takes a step back from him and smiles. "So, when is it?" She takes a lady's order and Dean begins making it.

"Friday night. I'm thinking that small Italian place by the theatre, what do you think?"

Jo nods. "I think that'd be a good place for a first date. Good food but nothing too fancy." Dean nods and realizes he didn't get Cas' phone number.

Thursday comes and Dean gets that number. He also tells Cas where he was thinking for dinner and the man seems happy about I, saying he has been craving Italian.

Friday morning and Sam comes to the shop, his class isn't canceled, but it doesn't start until eleven. The tall brother sits on the counter sipping his iced coffee as Dean helps his customers.

Right on time, Cas and Gabriel come in. Castiel smiles tiredly at Dean who begins the two drinks not even needing to ask.

"Morning, Sam." Cas says to the boy on the counter.

"Hey Cas." He hops down. "You must be Gabriel," He holds out his hand to the older brother, "I'm Sam, Dean's brother."

Gabriel takes his hand and studies the brother. "Brother? You two hardly look alike."

Sam smiles, "We get that a lot."

Cas smiles as Dean hands him his drink and Dean looks at their brothers who go take a seat at one of the tables. "Looks like they've made a new friend." Dean starts the second drink.

"Seems so."

Dean looks at Cas, he is wrapped up in a jacket, black slacks, and his hair-Dean has come to decide it is natural-looks like it always does, perfectly messed up. Dean glances at his lips before he speaks, "So I was thinking, I close shop around 7:30, so if you'd like to stop by around then we could leave from here?"

Castiel swallows his coffee. "That works for me."

Dean smiles and turns towards Cas with Gabriel's coffee in hand. Castiel's eyes search over Dean's face and his brow furrows. "What?" He wipes at his cheeks thinking he has coffee grounds or cinnamon on them.

"Do you really know when you got each freckle?"

Cas' face is serious and Dean laughs. "Man, if freckles are your thing we're going to have a good time." He can't help if he sounds slightly cheeky, it's in his nature.

Cas smiles and looks up at Dean's eyes, "But do you?"

"Some of them. I lost track when they started showing up on places other than my nose."

Cas' smile widens, "Where all are they?"

"That's a surprise. Gotta unwrap me to find out." Dean winks at him and moves to help a man at the counter.

"Don't tempt me." Cas says and Dean looks at him with wide eyes and then laughs when Cas takes a long drink of his coffee nonchalantly.

Cas glances up at the clock, "Gabe," the man looks up from his conversation with Sam, "We have to go." Dean sees the two brothers pull out their phones and exchange numbers. "Friends indeed." Cas says watching them and looks at Dean. "I will see you at 7:30 then."  
Dean smiles, "Have a good day Cas." Dean waves at Gabriel as he gets up from the table.

The two leave and Sam goes back behind the counter. When Sam doesn't say anything, Dean does. "So you and Gabriel have a nice chat?"

"Yeah." Sam nods slowly, "He seems like a cool guy, I like him." Dean eyes him from the side as he makes a tea for Jane. "I'm going up next weekend to meet him for lunch."

"Wow, and you were talking for what, five minutes?"

"He's a cool guy!" Sam says defending himself. "Besides, its just lunch."

Dean nods his head smiles slightly, "Alright Sammy."

The morning rushes by and Sam leaves when Jo shows up for her shift in the afternoon.  
The rest of the day goes by slower than the morning, but pass it does and soon it is seven so Dean begins closing things up.

"Dean it's 7:15, go change!" Jo says coming from the kitchen seeing Dean still putting up chairs.

Dean smiles at her and goes back to his office where he left his change of clothes. He leaves on his dark wash jeans but changes into a dark green button down shirt. He looks in the mirror after he tucks in his shirt and shakes his hand through his short hair-it not needing much work. Dean slides his wallet in his back pocket, phone in his front and grabs his jacket and keys before going back up front.

Jo is just about finished cleaning up and Dean helps a bit before the bell on the front door jingles. Jo looks up form the counter, "Don't you look sharp."

Dean turns to catch Cas' smile and finds him in a grey button down shirt and black jeans. He looks great and Dean finds himself staring. He finally smiles and finds Cas' bright blue eyes. "Ready to head out?"

"I am."

Dean looks at Jo, "You alright locking up?"

"Of course! You two go and have a good night!" She gives Dean a shove and he grabs his jacket and keys from the counter before walking towards Cas with a smile on his lips.

They walk outside towards the Impala parked in front of the shop.

"I should have known this is yours, it's always here." Cas says, his eyes looking over the sleek black beauty.

"Hell yeah, this is my Baby. She's been mine since I could drive." Castiel follows Dean's lead and slides into the black car. Baby roars when she starts up and it only makes Dean's smile grow.

The drive to the restaurant doesn't take fifteen minutes, but an easy conversation flows between them. When they are a block away from the small Italian restaurant, Dean furrows his brow. "Damn." There's a conga line of cars circling the parking lot and a line of people out the door. "There must have been some even happening tonight, it's never this packed." He sighs heavily. "I'm sorry Cas, I had no idea it would be like this."

"You couldn't have known." Dean coasts past the packed restaurant. "Let's go to my place," Dean looks at him, "We can cook something up there easy enough, and I promise there wont be a crowd." Castiel's eyes search Dean's face as he speaks.

Dean glances at him again. "You sure?"

Castiel laughs, "Positive. Turn left at the light." Dean smiles making Cas relax and he tells Dean how to get to his house. It's another fifteen-minute drive to get to Castiel's house and Dean pulls up along the curb when Cas points it out.

Dean is suddenly unsure of himself and a bit nervous. Cas gets out of the car easily, comfortably; Dean stands and looks at Cas then the house behind him.

"Don't you get cold feet on me now Dean." Cas' voice comes and dean looks back at him. Dean locks Baby, walks around the car and when he is at Cas' side they walk up the pathway to the front door. Cas leans in, brushing his shoulder against Dean's chest, and unlocks the door. It swings open and Cas holds out a hand for Dean to go in. Each man wears a small, playful smile and Dean walks through the small space into the home. The house is dark, but it is a decent size and Dean is no longer nervous as much as he is excited. Castiel hits a light switch by the door and the hallway lights up, Dean looks at him again and sees him shrugging off this jacket and Dean's green eyes are drawn to the man's chest where his shirt is tight from Cas' shoulders pushed back. Cas' blue eyes glance up as Dean takes off his own jacket and smirks.

After kicking off their shoes Cas leads Dean into the kitchen where he flicks on more lights.

Dean looks around and takes in Castiel's home, the way the furniture is set up, the colors of the walls but he is drawn to the unique artwork covering the walls. Dean steps closer to examine some of them. "Are any of these yours?" He glances at Cas who is coming to stand next to him.

The blue-eyed man smiles softly, "A few of them."

Dean feels the electricity in the air and smiles. He walks up and observes the paintings one at a time. He moves down the wall and stops at one that is only in shades of grey. "Is this one?" he keeps his eyes on the painting, noting the brush strokes and the over all look of the piece.

"Yes." Cas' voice is quiet behind him.

"You're a good artist." Dean looks over his shoulder to smile at Cas for a second before continuing down the wall. He guesses a few wrong but stops at another painting. "This one?"

"That one too." Castiel is at his side now; Dean turns his head so their eyes lock. Cas' side is against Dean's and they stand for a minute, gaze not wavering. Dean slides a finger along Castiel's knuckles at their side; Cas turns his hand so their fingers intertwine and Cas slowly closes the space between them kissing Dean softly. Cas' lips are warm against Dean's, better than he had imagined. Dean sets a hand on the man's cheek as he kisses back. The kiss ends and Cas leans into Dean's hands as he opens his glossy blue eyes. Castiel takes Dean's hand and smirks, "Come help me cook, I'm no fun when I'm hungry." He pulls Dean back into the kitchen.

They move around the kitchen pulling out ingredients for chicken alfredo and Cas tells Dean how to prepare the sauce and pasta while he works on the chicken.

Dean asks Cas about his art works and Cas asks about Dean and cars. And of course Dean answers the questions he has about freckles.

It is possible that Dean grabs Cas' ass when he bends over to pick up a fallen veggie and just maybe Cas presses his chest against dean's back and kisses his neck while Dean stands at the stove.

After much touching and talking about themselves, dinner is finally ready. They eat at Castiel's table and hold their conversation. They eat, they laugh, they have a good night, and when Cas slides his foot against Dean's, he smiles and pushes into the touch gently. They continue talking, Dean tells more about Sam and how things were difficult when they decided to move out to California leaving their father; Cas tell how his family is broken, and it is only he, Gabriel and their sister Anna who stay in touch anymore because the rest of the family does not approve of the way they live their lives. Both of them had moved, started a new life and are on a much happier path.

It's nearly ten when they stand from the table and put the dishes into the sink. Dean walks up behind Cas as he sets his plate down, wraps his arms around his waist and presses his lips against the back of Cas' neck. He takes his earlobe in between his lips, "Thanks for dinner Cas," he whispers, fingers massaging the mans hips suggestively, "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Cas smirks and tilts his head giving Dean more skin. "Are we talking free coffee for a month?"

Dean hums and brushes his teeth against Cas' skin. "If that's all you want. But I can give you so much more."

Cas pushes his hips back into Dean's pelvis and feels the bulge in his pants. "I have a few other ideas."

Cas turns in Dean's arms and Dean stares into his eyes. "Tell me what you want."

Cas lets his hands slide down Dean's figure and settle in the low of his back just above his butt. Castiel does not say anything, instead he lets his lips do the talking and he kisses Dean full on the lips. This isn't a sweet playful kiss like before dinner, this kiss has meaning and it means you are in for a wild ride. Dean receives this message loud and clear. With a moan in Cas' mouth Dean pushes him up against he wall and Cas grabs the man's waist to pull their bodies together. Dean runs one hand back through the black hair while his other sneaks under his shirt and his palm presses flat against Cas' warm hard stomach. Castiel's tongue roams Dean's mouth and he bites at the man's plump bottom lip. Their breath is hot and heavy, breathing hard against each other's skin. When Dean twists one of Cas' hardened nipples his hips jump, pushing into Dean's directly in front of him.

Dean smiles and hums against Cas' mouth. "That's a nice trick." He twists the nipple again and Cas grinds against Dean's with more purpose yet when Dean's hips return the blue-eyed man moans. Castiel's slender fingers have been working on the buttons of the green shirt covering Dean and it now opens and Cas pulls it off and throws it to the floor. As the shirt falls, their eyes lock for a second before Cas' blue ones fall down Dean bare torso. A smirk forms on those wrinkled lips before Cas wraps his arms around Dean, his fingers digging into his back and his lips sucking a mark on his neck. Dean's breath quickens at the rush Castiel is coming at him. When Cas drags his tongue along Dean's protruding collar bone Dean cant help but rip at Castiel's shirt and it joins his own on the floor.

Cas takes Dean's hand and pulls him from the kitchen. Their eyes lock and Dean lets himself be lead through the house and into the master bedroom where one bedside lamp is turned on. Cas looks at Dean who is staring because in this light, in this state, Castiel is glowing.

Cas smirks, "You're staring."

Dean brings his dark green eyes to meet Castiel's. "Have you seen yourself?"

Cas pops the button on his own pants and Dean's eyes fall to watch. "Pants." Cas commands, his voice lustfully raw.

Dean scrambles out of his jeans and his eyes grow when Cas approaches him, pushes on his chest so that he falls back onto the bed and them crawls up after him. Dean's eyes are wide, green shining up at Cas. The teacher sits on Dean's hips allowing their hard cocks to rub against one another's through the thin boxers each wears. Cas leans down over Dean's body to press their mouths together again for a hot kiss. Dean drags his hands up Cas' side, up to his shoulders and down the backs of his arms just wanting to touch every part of the man. Castiel continues kissing Dean, his lips hot and swollen and talented while he traces a finger around one of Dean's perky nipples. Dean lets his hands slide down Cas' body and when he gets to his hips he hooks his thumbs under the boxers waistband and pulls them down Cas' thighs. When the man's engorged cock appears Dean wraps his fingers around the shaft and Cas' breath hitches. Dean begins pumping slowly, running his thumb over the head spreading the precome gathered there and Cas tilts his head back moaning Dean's name.

Cas moans again softly as he pulls himself from Dean's hand and Dean looks up at him with a question in his eyes. Castiel goes to the side of the bed, opens a drawer in the bedside table, pulls out a tube of lube and comes back to Dean who he kisses passionately. While Cas keeps Dean's lips busy with his own, he grabs Dean's waistband and pulls the blue boxers down to his knees. Their cocks rub together free of constraining cloth and Dean groans at the sensation, grinding his hips up needing more friction. Castiel waists no time covering his hand with lube and wrapping his hand around both their cocks holding them together; both men's lips part in a gasp. Dean sinks his finger into Cas' butt cheeks as he moves his slick hand over them both.

The heat and friction growing is perfect with the one hand, but then Castiel begins moving his hips in rhythm with his hand. "Dean," his voice is heavy yet rushed and the sound goes straight to Dean's already aching dick making his belly tingle. The heat that's been building inside of him is nearly unbearable; he knows he's not got much longer in him.

Dean's balls draw up tight, "Cas-" the man's hand and hips don't stop and Dean's eyes go wide before squeezing shut, "Cas!" he shouts as he comes over Cas' hand and his own sweat slick stomach. Cas rides over Dean's orgasm right into his own letting out a moan as his come covers Dean under him.

Castiel lies flat on top of Dean despite the mess and rests his forehead on Dean's chest. Dean throws a hand on Cas' back as he nuzzles his nose in Cas' black hair.

Castiel takes a deep breath after a few minutes have passed and he looks up at Dean setting his chin on the man's chest. "Do you want to stay?"

Dean smirks, "If you want me to." He raises an eyebrow. Cas smiles and kisses him on the lips.

Both men clean themselves up before crawling back on to the bed and under the covers. There is touching and fooling around, but eventually they fall asleep in each other's arms.

Morning light floods the room, both men are buried under the blanket, Dean on his back and Castiel on his side with back to Dean. It is Dean who wakes up first, green eyes squinting at the light in the right room. He takes in a deep breath and smiles as he remembers last night and he turns his head to see the messy mop of black hair on the pillow next to his. Dean flips onto his side, facing Cas, slides one hand onto the man's warm stomach and dips his head to kiss his neck.

Castiel inhales deeply and pushes back into Dean as he stretches. "What a nice way to be woken up." The sound of his voice just awakened, rough and deep, sends a chill down Dean's spine and his tongue draws circles on his necks while he pulls his hand from Cas' stomach under the blanket and brings it up to his mouth. Cas turns his head in time to catch sight of Dean licking his hand from his wrist to his fingertips. Dean smirks as he wraps his fingers around Castiel's hardening cock and begins pumping slowly sliding his thumb over the head as he goes and all the while he peppers kisses across the hot skin stretched between the man's shoulders.

Cas pushes his hips up into Dean's hands needing more and Dean nips at his skin. By now Dean is hard himself, but he pays it no mind simply wanting to make this as good as he can for Cas. He works the man so well Cas is shaking against him and a small moan slips from those plump lips of his.

"I got you Cas," Dean whispers gruffly into his ear. Dean's hand speeds up, pumping harder and twisting slightly and Cas' breath hitches. "Come for me, Cas."

"Dean!" Cas barely gets out as white flashes before his eyes and he comes into Dean's hand. Dean's hips jump at the way his name sounds coming from Cas' mouth. He bites his bottom lip and hisses Cas' name, pushing Cas over the edge and jacking him through his orgasm until he goes soft in his hand and the body in front of him relaxes. Dean kisses the top of Cas' head smiling.

Castiel flips over and straddles Dean on his hands and knees. Their eyes lock and Dean slowly reaches up to brush his thumb across Cas' bottom lips. Cas leans down slowly and presses their lips together for a short kiss before he kisses the shoulder across to the middle of his chest. Cas crawls backwards down the bed kissing Dean's body all the way down and dragging his hands down the hot skin with him. Dean's heart rate increases as he watches the gorgeous man kiss all the sensitive spots of his body. Cas settles between Dean's legs and kisses the skin on his inner thighs for a while, building anticipation.

"Cas," Dean hisses grabbing the sheets at his sides, "please-"

Castiel's bright eyes look up Dean's body to see the green ones looking down at him and he wraps his lips around the man's hard cock making Dean squeeze his eyes shut. Cas takes in more of Dean, dragging his tongue down the shaft and sucking as he pulls up. Cas licks down the vein on the underside before taking him again and sending Dean into shock when he takes his balls in one hand as well palming them softly.

Dean's not lasting nearly as long as he had hoped with Castiel. "Cas-I'm going to-" but Cas just hums over him and Dean spills into Cas' mouth and the man swallows him down leaving Dean limp. Cas lets Dean go and licks his lips as Dean chuckles tiredly. "Shit, Cas."

The blue-eyed man smirks and crawls back up over Dean looking down at the man under him. "Tell me about it." Dean kisses him quickly.

Castiel pulls Dean into a shower and they lather up with Cas' Old Spice body wash. Dean learns Cas likes having his hair washed for him, and Dean finds he likes doing it. Anything that draws a moan from those lips Dean wants to do. Cas lets Dean borrow a pair of boxers as well as a tee shirt. They watch each other get dressed shamelessly and Dean rather admires how Cas looks in casual clothes; light loose jeans with a hole in one knee and a navy blue tee shirt. Dean smirks and pulls on the grey shirt Cas gave him.

In the kitchen, they make omelets for breakfast together and Dean makes coffee automatically the way Cas likes it.

Cas sits back in his chair setting his fork down and looks at Dean sipping his coffee. "School is out for break in two weeks."

Dean smiles softly, "Are you saying we don't get to do this again until then?"

Cas chuckles, "No, simply letting you know."

"Maybe I should close the shop for that week so there's no reason not to spend it with you."

"There's an idea." Cas purrs and they both chuckle, knowing it can't happen but wishing it could.

Around eleven that morning Dean leaves. Cas walks him to the door where he puts back on his shoes and jacket before meeting his gaze. There is a pause before Dean grabs Cas by the waist and pulls him against his body, Cas wrapping his arms around him, their warm bodies fitting together perfectly. Cas drops his arms and loos at Dean as those green eyes appear.

Dean pulls Baby's keys from his pocket, "See you Monday Castiel."

"Am I that predictable?"

Dean smirks and turns the door handle, "Only with your coffee." He winks at Cas, shuts the door and walks down to the sidewalk where he slides into Baby.

At home, Dean explains the restaurant situation to Sam who smiles and nods his head in a very nonbelieving way before continuing to work on his laptop.

The weekend passes quickly enough and Monday morning when Castiel walks into the coffee shop Dean can't hold back his smile.

"Morning." Dean says as he begins to make Cas' drink.

"Morning." Dean turns to Cas with the drink and the blue-eyed man wears a soft smile. "Thank you." Cas reaches for the drink but as he does Dean slowly pulls it back making Cas lean over the counter more. Cas' blue eyes are on Dean and they smile at him as Dean leans in and presses their lips together.

Cas smiles when the kiss ends and he brings the cup up to his lips. "What are you doing tonight?"

Dean's eyebrows rise as he looks back at him. "Um, no plans at the moment. Why, you wanting to change that?"

"I was thinking we could try that restaurant again? It probably wont be as crowded on a Monday night."

Dean is making another man's drink and he smiles as he glances at Cas. "Yeah, yeah that sounds nice, Cas."

Cas' eyes have been on Dean as he maneuvers behind the counter. "Can I pick you up at eight then?"

Dean grabs a pad of paper by the register and writes his address on it. "Eight it is." He holds the paper out to Cas who smirks and pockets it. "Have a good day Castiel."

Castiel's eyes twinkle, "You too Dean." Dean's hungry green eyes watch Cas walk out of his shop and into the cold morning.

Eight o'clock and the doorbell to Sam and Dean's apartment rings, Dean answers. He and Cas go to dinner, sitting at a table for two off to the side of the main dining room, and they talk easily back and forth. Their conversation includes movies, books and music, discussing differences and preferences of actors while eating delicious food. When it's time for dessert, they decide to split a mongo piece of cheesecake. Castiel's lips act as a magnet for Dean's eyes because Dean continuously catches himself staring, especially when Cas licks strawberry sauce from them.

They agree on splitting the bill before heading out into the cool night side by side. The walk around back to the parking lot, get into the car and Cas drives back to Dean's apartment. Cas drives with his left hand on the wheel and right rested on his thigh. Dean watches him drive calmly, the streetlights lighting up his face periodically. Dean reaches over and slides his hand over Cas'. Castiel simply smiles as Dean drags his fingers up and down his arm, traces the outline of his hand, flips it over and draws lines over the palm-tickling Cas. They are getting closer to Dean's home when slides his hand down the length of Cas' thigh. Dean massages the muscle and slide his hand slowly up the inside of his leg. Castiel swallows and tries to pay attention to the road while his legs fall more open. Dean traces the outline of Castiel's hardening cock driving him mad and Cas finally pulls into a spot at the apartment complex.

Turning off the car, Cas swiftly unbuckles his seatbelt, then Dean's before climbing over the small median and straddles Dean in the passenger seat. Dean's eyes are wide as he looks up at Cas.

"You, are such a tease, Dean Winchester." Cas speaks in a low gravely tone before leaning down and kissing him hard on the lips. Dean is shocked at first but quickly relaxes and kisses back passionately. Cas slides his hands flat down Dean's chest, partly annoyed with the jacket and shirt he pulls at Dean's bottom lip with his teeth.

Dean moans in Cas' mouth, simply wanting, wanting more of this man, wanting to kiss him everywhere and to pleasure him to no end. Dean holds Cas by the hips and the man on top grinds down on Dean making him moan again.

Cas keeps moving his hips against Dean, their jeans holding in their obvious hard cocks, and Cas tilts his head to suck at Dean's neck. Cas' lips work, sucking with the intent to mark and Dean strings his fingers through Cas' hair pulling slightly to get Cas to bite.

"Cas," Dean hisses and Castiel nips at the tender skin, "get in the back." Cas hums on Dean's neck making the man under him shiver.

Cas pulls his leg from over Dean and opens the door to climb into the back. Dean smiles wickedly as he follows, shutting the passenger door and then the back door behind him. He crawls over Cas, kissing everywhere but his lips. Dean grabs Cas under his knees and pulls so the man lies on his back in the seat. The blue-eyed man gasps. Dean pulls the shirt from being tucked in Cas' pants and kisses his stomach starting at the bottom and dipping his tongue in his bellybutton. Cas wraps his legs around Dean's hips, trying to pull Dean in closer but Dean begins unbuckling Cas' belt, then pops open the button and pushes down the fly. With one strong pull, Dean brings down Castiel's pants and boxer-briefs to mid-thigh.

"Dean!' Cas slips out and Dean smirks as he runs his hands up each side of Cas from his butt to his waist.

Dean's gaze however is concentrated on the cock in front of him. He dips his head and licks a strip up the hard and licks at the precome gathered at the tip.

"F-fuck, Dean!" Cas stutters out, his hips moving up towards Dean. Dean ignores Cas' voice and focuses on his body's response. Dean kisses the skin high up on Cas' thigh blows a hot breath on the man's balls all making him squirm and whimper at the playful touches.

Dean's dark green eyes look up to catch Castiel's. He holds the blue gems as he slowly takes in the cock into his mouth. Cas' eyes are glued onto the way Dean's lips form to his cock but when Dean's eyes flutter shut and he moans over Cas, the teacher's head tilts back as he groans.

Cas runs his fingers through Dean's short hair and keeps his hand on the back of Dean's head as he bobs up and down on his cock. Dean sucks in his cheeks as he pulls off Cas, letting his tongue twirl around the head before he sinks back down deeper and the gasp it gets from Cas makes everything worth it. Dean squeezes his ass, sinking his fingers into the fleshy muscle and he smirks over Cas. The feeling of smiling lips makes Cas look down to see Dean reaching up and press a finger against Cas' hot lips. The blue eyes widen as he takes Dean's finger into his mouth and runs his tongue down the length. Dean pulls his hand back slowly and brings the now slick finger down and presses gently into Cas' entrance.

The sensations are overwhelming between the moist sucking heat on his cock and being filled, there is no way Cas is lasting much longer. Dean teases Castiel's prostate in rhythm with his mouth and Cas writhers under him.

Cas pulls at Dean's hair, "D-dean. God Dean! Ahh, De-aah!" Cas' head falls back as he comes and gasps again at the feeling of Dean swallowing him all down. Dean takes his finger from Cas and pulls off him with a pop.

With a satisfied smile, Dean sits in the back seat and gently pulls Castiel's boxer-briefs and pants back up. Dean laughs at Cas still lying blissed with his head tilted back, lips parted, so he leans over and leaves a trail of kisses up his neck and onto his cheek.

Cas holds Dean by the back of his neck, he blue eyes still closed. "That, was," he chuckles, "fantastic."

Dean laughs again but swallows when those intense eyes open and bore into his. "Good." He says and lets his eyes take in Castiel's features. "Are you going to be okay getting home?"

Cas slides his hand around to Dean's cheek and brushes his thumb over the crease of his lips before pulling him down into a kiss. "Yes," he says quietly letting go of Dean, "I'll be fine."

"Alright." With one last look over his face, Dean rises, opens the back door and steps out into the cold night. "I had a good time tonight, Cas." The man laying on the back seat of the car smiles. "See you tomorrow."

"Night, Dean." Castiel says as the green-eyed man walks away.

Cas drives home and falls asleep instantly that night while Dean jerks off thinking of the way Cas shook under him and shouted his name.

The week goes on as normal, Cas comes in for coffee every morning, he and Dean talk and brush against each other suggestively when Dean allows Cas behind the counter so he doesn't have to stand with the other customers waiting.

By Friday however, the feeling of need to touch and kiss is weighing heavily on both of them. Cas stops by the shop for lunch and Jo covers Dean's shift so he can eat with him. They try to have a normal conversation. Dean mentions Sam going up to see Gabriel on Saturday, Cas is relieved to have a week of school, and that's about all they manage before a large group of people come in overwhelming Jo at the counter. She sends Dean a look of despair and he receives it loud and clear.

Dean looks at the man across from him, "Cas, I gotta-" he points at the counter.

Cas simply smiles and nods understandingly, "I know."

Dean smiles and goes to help Jo behind the counter quickly taking orders and making drinks. Cas remains at the table and watches Dean interact with customers; the green-eyed man wears a warm friendly smile and is respectful to everyone he helps. A little over half of the large group has been helped and served as Cas stands. He casually walks across the shop and behind the counter. Dean turns to face him but before he can say a word Cas pulls him in by the hips and presses their lips together. Dean's eyes widen before he smiles and kisses Cas back making people in the shop giggle.

Cas pulls back and his blue eyes bore into Dean's light green ones. "I'll see you later." Cas whispers and lets his hands slide over Dean's ass as he pulls away. Dean watches Cas walk away and licks his lips already missing the pair just there.

"Things going good with you two then?" Jo asks with a smile as she hands him a cup to make the drink just ordered.

Dean smirks, "Yeah, I really like him."

Jo's brown eyes watch Dean and she smiles to herself.

The remaining day passes and Dean finds himself replaying the kiss and his lips tingle. It was random and sweet, but a different part of Cas he hasn't seen yet. Dean really want to see him later now.

At him this nights Dean falls on the couch wishing he was with Cas, wishing he was lying naked with him to be more specific. Dean can picture it, he closes his eyes as he lies on his back on the couch and the image of Cas' naked body shows in his mind. Dean can see his lean muscles, round squeezable ass, fair skin that radiates heat, the skin that Dean wants to kiss every inch of. And then there are those lips. So pink and full, so fucking kissable and they feel amazing sucking on his neck. Nevertheless the hair, always messy but it fits his personality so well, and those amazing blue eyes a shade of blue Dean has never seen with an intensity that shocks him every time. Dean allows himself to drift off into the fantasy that is Castiel.

Around nine thirty that night the doorbell rings. Dean groans, "Sammy!" He draws out his brother's name as he is too lazy to get up form the couch.

Sam comes out from his room and looks down at his brother on the couch. "Wow you're lazy."

Dean slides his middle finger down his cheek as he otherwise ignores Sam.

The taller brother walks around the corner and down the short hallway and opens the door. His eyes widen, "Cas?"

The teacher stands in the hall, jeans low on his hips, the bottom of a black shirt peeking out from his grey jacket that's zipped up. Castiel smiles shyly and rubs his hand on the back of his neck. "Hey Sam. Is, um, Dean here?"

Sam smiles, "Yeah, come in." Cas follows Sam into the living room where the tall man points to the couch and continues on into his room to give them privacy.

Cas walks around the couch and smiles down at Dean. He takes a moment to take in the sight of this man trenched out on the couch, bowlegs parted, peaceful look on his face and noting the way his eyelashes fall over his freckle covered cheeks. Castiel kneels down next to the couch and he slowly leans in to press his lips against Dean's.

Dean's eyes open at the sudden presence of lips on him. "Cas?" Their lips brush.

Cas smiles as he kisses Dean's top lip and places his hand flat on the man's stomach sliding it under his shirt. Dean shivers and nips at Cas' lip.

"Come on." Cas says and looks down into Dean's eyes. "Let's go to my place."

Dean sits up on the couch not breaking Castiel's gaze and he kisses him once before pulling back. "Alright, let me go let Sammy know."

Cas' eyes had fallen to Dean's lips once he started talking. Grab some extra clothes for the weekend." His eyes rise when Dean smiles.

"You got it." Dean stands slowly and walks down a hall to the bedrooms. Cas follows slowly and stands in the doorway of Dean's room as the man packs an extra pair of clothes in a backpack. Dean knows Cas is there watching him, can feel those eyes on him. "I was thinking about you" Dean says as he folds another shirt and packs it. "Day dreaming I guess, and then you were here." He smirks to himself, zips the bag and turns to see Cas watching him intently.

After a quiet moment Cas replies, "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one left day dreaming."

Dean's walking towards him, "Not at all Babe." His voice is cocky yet soft and he kisses Cas hard on the lips making the teacher moan and grab a fistful of his tee shirt.

"Please-" Cas speaks against Dean's mouth.

Dean nods as he sucks on Cas' upper lip and takes his hand. Dean leads Cas out of the room and they pause at Sammy's door slightly cracked. Dean knocks, "Sam, I'm heading out." Sam raises his eyebrows at Dean, "Have fun tomorrow!" Dean gives into Cas' tug and they leave the apartment.

Castiel drives quickly down the quiet streets to his house and pulls into the driveway.

Dean follows him in to the house, blood racing through his veins by the feeling in the air. When Cas goes straight through the home into the master bedroom Dean simply follows, watching Cas closely. Castiel flips on the soft light in his room and finally turns to face the green-eyed man. Dean drops his bag on the floor as the man in front of him steps closer and his heart hits his throat when warm hand slide around to the back of his neck.

Dean grabs Cas by the hips as he tilts his head into the touch, "What are you doing to me?" Cas hums deep in his throat before pressing his lips on Dean's. The kiss is slow but meaningful. Hands roam over one another causing small gasps to slip form each pair of lips. The electricity in the room is irresistible and the look of lust on each man's face obvious.

Cas' teeth pull at Dean's top lip as his fingers grab at his shirt. "I want you Dean." Green eyes open to meet the blue ones glossed over. "Fuck me." With Cas' voice so unbelievably wrecked and raw, the meaning so intense, every word goes straight to Dean's dick and he gulps hard. Dean cups Cas' face with his hands and kisses the man fervently before letting his hands unzip the jacket Cas wears.

Dean grabs the bottom of his own shirt and pulls it up over his torso, their lips part as it is pulled over his head. Cas' eyes fall down to take in the sight as a smirk slide its way into the corner of his mouth before he pulls off his own shirt. Two piles of clothes lie on the floor of Castiel's bedroom. Cas moves across the room to the bedside table to toss the bottle of lube onto the bed so they wont have to worry about it later.

Dean turns Cas by the shoulders so the blue-eyed teacher faces him before Dean lifts him from the floor. Cas' legs wrap around Dean's waist holding himself up while Dean's hands connect in the low of Cas' back, holding him close. Their lips crash together in mad passion, Cas moans when Dean pulls at his hair and moves his lips down to suck at his neck. Dean's thoughts are all Cas; the way his strong muscled legs are in a dead grip around him, the way his hot skin feels against his own. But when Cas grinds his hips up on Dean, his legs nearly give out.

Dean digs his fingers into Cas' sides, "Cas!" but the man's hips don't stop. Dean slide a hand down to Castiel's ass, slides a finger down the crack making Cas shiver. His finger traces Cas' entrance, teasing Cas who in turn moans tilting his head back. Dean leans in and kisses his collar bone and turns slowly walking towards the bed. "Do you have condoms?"

Cas catches Dean's eyes. "No. I-I want you. To feel you." Dean burns inside. "Unless?"

Dean smirks and bends down laying Cas on the bed, "I'm clean."

Cas moves higher up on the bed and Dean follows taking in the sight before him. He reaches for the lube while he kisses a trail up Cas' torso and finally on his lips. With his knees, Dean spreads Cas' legs and they push wide apart at the slight push. His finger lubed, he outlines the teacher's entrance once before pushing in slowly. Cas moans quietly and bends his knees lifting his bum so Dean has better access. Dean pushes his first finger all the way in and pauses there allowing Cas a moment to adjust, and then he pulls out and back in, twisting his finger as he goes and presses into Castiel's prostate making the man under him whine. Dean adds a second finger, his eyes are glued on Cas' face, watching the way he reacts, feeling the way he pushes up on Dean more. Dean kisses him playfully as he scissors him open, loosening him up. A third finger enters and Dean's name slips from Cas' lips. Dean's hand moves in a steady rhythm in and out of Cas, spreading his fingers now and then and brushing against the man's prostate. "Dean-please!" Castiel hisses as he opens his eyes to look at the green-eyed man above him, "Need you." Dean kisses his lips again before he retracts his fingers and Cas juts his hips up.

Dean grabs an extra pillow from the top of the bed and slides it under Cas' hips as he lifts him up just slightly. Dean leans down and drags his tongue up flat along Cas' swollen cock and then man groans, "Sh-shit!" Dean licks up the beads of precome.

Dean's hands are planted on the bed just above Cas' shoulders. Blue eyes wide with lust stare up at him and he slowly lowers himself over Cas, lining himself up. A shiver travels down Castiel's body as Dean presses against him then slowly penetrates the ring of muscle. Cas throws his long legs over Dean's hips and hook them over his back pulling their bodies together.

Dean grits his teeth, "Jesus, Cas-so tight."

Cas tightens his legs around Dean bringing the green-eyed man in all the way. Those plump lips part as a moan escapes him. Dean pauses now, not wanting to hurt Cas by rushing, but the man under him grips the blankets.

"Dean, move!" his voice is completely raw and ruined and Dean keeps his eyes glued to Cas as he pulls back, almost completely out, then rolls his hips back into Cas smoothly. Cas breathes out a heavy sigh of relief at the motion and Dean can't imagine a better feeling than being inside Cas right now.

Dean works up a rhythm with his hips on Cas, long strokes filling Cas completely every time but in no rush to end this too fast.

Dean's name comes out breathy every time and he cant help but lean down and pepper a line of kisses between Castiel's shoulders. He leans in closer to the man's ear, not letting his hips stop and speaks in a low cracked tone. "So good Cas. You feel-so good." Cas moans as Dean hits his prostate and Dean almost smiles, "You're gorgeous like this." Cas meets his gaze and holds it for a long moment before pulling Dean down and smashing their lips together.

Their foreheads rest on one another's and Cas rests a hand on the back of Dean's head, his fingers intertwined in the short brown hair. "Don't, ever want you to-stop, Dean."

A chill goes down Dean's spine and he kisses Cas once more before taking one of the man's legs and putting it over his own shoulder. Cas tilts his head back into the pillow as a guttural groan passes from his lips. Dean hits Cas' hot spot with every stroke now and Cas is turned to a shaking mess under him. Dean cant find it in himself to look away from the man's blissed out face.

Squeezing the still open bottle of lube, Dean spreads some onto his fingers and wraps them around Cas' cock. "Dean!" Cas' hips jump as his pushes his hips up into his hand.

On top, Dean matches his hand with his hips, grinding and pulling in a strong rhythm and he knows he cant take much more of this insane pleasure. "Cas-" his hips become more sporadic. Dean can see the muscles in Castiel's stomach tightening and he gives his cock a few more pumps before ribbons of come cover his hand and both of their stomachs with a cry of pleasure.

It is the look on Castiel's face, the way his lips fall open, eyes fluttered shut and the sound of his name being drawn out that sends Dean into his own orgasm. He slams into Cas as he fills him and his tired arms manage to hold him up still. Dean rests his head on Castiel's chest and their rapid breath slows as they recover. Cas' legs relax and fall from Dean so he can lie flat on his bed and open his misty blue eyes.

Dean pulls out of Cas wet and a smile whine comes from the teacher. The green-eyed man rolls to the side so he can lie on his back next to Cas and he turns his head to look at him.

Cas smiles and runs a finger down Dean's chest. "If you're like this all weekend you're never allowed to leave."

Dean laughs, his eyes not leaving the blue ones in front of his, "I should have brought more clothes then." Cas smiles but remains quiet, his eyes scanning over Dean's face. Dean lets the air hang quiet for a while longer before he asks, "Do you want to jump in the shower?"

"Yes." Cas says smiling and the two climb out of the bed, Cas pausing slightly at the burn, before making their way into the bathroom.

The weekend goes on and the two don't let the time go by wasted. Dean gets to know more about Cas and Cas about Dean, and Dean gets to know every room in Castiel's home very well.

Dean wakes up Monday morning to find Castiel not in the bed next to him, but in a chair pulled up by the bed. Cas has a sketchbook rested on his knee and he smiles softly when Dean opens his eyes looking at him.

"Morning.' The teacher says, pencil still scratching against the paper.

"Mornin'. What are you doing?"

The smile still in place, "You look peaceful when you sleep, I wanted to draw it. I hope you don't mind?" He looks up at Dean through his lashes and Dean shrugs then looks up at the clock. He has to leave soon to open up his shop, but he feels so heavy in the bed, he doesn't want to leave, doesn't want the weekend to end. He hasn't been this happy with anyone in a long time.

"I have to go soon, Cas." His voice is tired and he watches Cas inhale deeply.

"I know." He puts down the sketchbook.

Dean smirks, "Can I see it?" Cas smiles shyly and pushes the book across the bed towards Dean. Dean pushes himself into a sitting position on the bed and looks down at the sketch of himself. His eyes scan over the pencil drawing and he sees his own torso and face. His eyes are shut, eyelashes flush against his freckled cheeks, lips pressed together and hair messed from sleeping. He takes in the details and looks back up at Cas. "This is amazing Cas."

The teacher smiles, "Thanks." He doesn't know what else to say so he stands and hold a hand out to Dean. "Let's go take a shower."

Dean takes his hand and is lead gently into the bathroom.

They have a quick breakfast before Cas drives Dean to the coffee shop. Castiel's silver car pulls in front of the shop and he puts it in park.

"Thanks for the ride." Dean wears a soft smile.

"Don't mention it." Cas grabs Dean's jacket and pulls him in for a kiss. Pulling back Cas sets his forehead on Deans and reaches into his pocket and come out with a key. Dean looks at it in Cas' hand. "If you want to stop in anytime. I'm off this week anyway." He hands it to Dean.

The key is warm from Cas' body heat and Dean smiles as he meets the man's gaze. "Thank you." He pauses, "And I'll keep you busy this week, don't you worry." He winks and Castiel laughs, warming his insides.

Cas laugh turns into a smile and he pushes on Dean's shoulder making the green-eyed man lean towards the door. "Go make your coffee and be all nice with your people."

Dean laughs and exits the car. He leans against the open door and Cas an eyebrow at him. Their eyes lock and hold for a minute, Dean slide his tongue over his lips, "I'll see you later Castiel. Drive safe."

Cas' cheeks bush slightly and he nods.

Dean shuts the door and the car pulls away from the curb.

The empty shop comes to life once Dean enters. Lights turn on, the smell of coffee and pastries fill the space, Dean turns of soft music and the vide of his shop fits his mood perfectly.

At six o'clock he flips the sign on the door to open and within minutes he has customers coming in. Dean can't help but be cheery through out the day, just knowing there is something there between himself and Cas, that he trusts him enough to share personal things with and gave him a key to the house, it's the first time in a long time Dean feels good about a relationship.

A bit after noon, when the shop slows from its second rush, Baby pulls up along the curb out front and Sam comes in.

"Hey!" Dean says with a big smile on his face.

Sam walks around the counter and tosses Dean the keys to the Impala before pouring himself some coffee. "Hi." There's a smile playing on his thin lips.

Dean notices and smirks. "So, how was your weekend?"

The tall brother leans against the counter and smiles into his cup, "It was good."

"And lunch on Saturday?" Dean knows he is going to have to pull the details from Sam, he always does.

Sam brings his brown eyes up to look at his brother. "Very good." Dean raises an eyebrow and Sam chuckles. "Gabriel's a cool guy, he's a lot of fun to hang out with."

"Mmhm, keep going."

His little brother laughs again before going on and telling Dean the things he learned about the man; what he does for a living, his relationship with his family, some interests and basic information. Dean cant help but smile at the way Sam talks about Gabriel, the shy smile and kind words.

"But I plan on going and seeing him again this week." Sam finishes and Dean looks back over at him.

Dean hesitates a moment before nodding, "Don't give into him right away Sammy, make him work for it!" he winks when he finishes, his cocky tone picking on his younger brother.

Sam leans forward to punch his brother's shoulder but Den dodges it laughing. "Jerk." Sam says before drinking his coffee.

Sam hangs out at the shop for a while before some friends swing by to pick him up for the evening.

Seven thirty that nigh and Dean is just about finished cleaning up. He wants to go to Cas', can feel the key still warm in his pocket. After locking the door, Dean slides into Baby and heads to a Chinese restaurant where he picks up enough food for two and then takes the short drive to the teacher's home.

As he walks up the driveway, his heart is racing uncontrollably. Dean unlocks the front door and walks in slowly.

"Cas?" He calls out toeing off his shoes after relocking the front door, "It's Dean, I have food." He walks into the kitchen and sets the bag of to-go boxes on the counter.

Arms wrap around Dean's waist from behind and warm lips press against the back of his neck. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come." Cas' voice whispers.

Dean smiles and runs his hand along Castiel's forearm. "It was too hard not to." Dean turns around to face Cas, the man is wearing loose jeans, an off-white long sleeve shirt, hair messed slightly, eyes soft and a smile hiding in the corner of his lips.

For a moment, Dean wonders how he got here, standing with this man's arms around him, those amazing eyes staring at him with a soft passion. After all the previous relationships, many because of him, Dean doesn't feel like he deserves this. Doesn't feel like he deserves all Cas has given him.

"Dean?" His green eyes fall to the blue ones now, Cas' head is tilted slightly to one side, "Are you alright?"

The green-eyed man is quiet for a moment before replying. "I'm really glad you came into my shop those weeks ago, Cas."

A smile spreads over Castiel's face and he pulls Dean in for a kiss. "Why don't we let dinner wait?"

Dean nods silently before pressing another kiss on Cas' lips. They make their way to the bedroom where they undress and Cas crawls up over Dean on the bed, peppering his skin with warm kisses. Castiel knows Dean's body, knows about the spot on his left hip bone that is extra sensitive so Dean jumps when a col tongue is dragged across it, and knows how he can always get a moan by planting a long kiss in the crick of his elbow. Castiel takes his time with Dean, kissing, touching, and letting that say the words he is holding in.

Dean is coming apart under this man who already knows him so well. Cas who knows his past, his present, his thoughts and who apparently knows his body very well-Dean moans at the kiss on his arm. Green eyes open as Cas moves up and kisses his shoulder up his neck and Dean can feel the words in his throat, but it is nerves that keep them down. Dean lifts Cas' chin with his fingers so that he can kiss those swollen lips. Castiel moans into Dean's mouth, understanding it clearly.

Cas cups Dean's face, lets his blue eyes bore down into those gorgeous green pools of life for a minute before their lips meet again. Cas' hips push down into Dean's, their cocks rubbing together.

"Cas-" slips through Dean's lips and his hips rise in search of more, "want you."

Cas' hips move again and he hums in agreement. "Want to see you this time, Dean." his voice is raspy already.

Dean thinks of the weekend, himself propped up on his elbows on the couch and Cas behind him. "Please." He whispers.

Castiel reaches to the bedside table and grabs the lube on top. He comes back and bends Dean's knees, pushes them farther apart. He slicks his fingers with the lube and slowly slides the first digit into Dean.

Dean moans softly at the intrusion and Cs twists his finger before a second enters. Dean's legs spread even more allowing Cas farther in.

Cas scissors the man open, working diligently, not wasting time. The third finger enters and Dean groans. Cas presses his lips back on Dean's and pulls at Dean's top lip with his own.

"Cas" Dean repeats, hips jutting upwards.

The blue-eyed man rubs lube onto his own cock then lines himself up over Dean. Pushing in slowly, Cas' lips part at the tight warmth around him. Dean wraps his legs behind Cas' hips pulling him in deeper until he bottoms.

"God-Dean!" Cas cracks out and his hips pull out then slide back in, "So good-" The teacher's hips work up a steady pace, pushing deep inside Dean and pulling almost completely out and when Dean tilts his hips up slightly, he groans as Cas hits his prostate with every stroke. Castiel's hips continue grinding against Dean and the low of the green-eyed man's back lifts off the bed.  
Cas' name falls from Dean's lips repeatedly like a soft prater and Cas digs harder while he sucks at the skin on Dean's collarbone.

Dean tightens his legs around the man. "More-" The man leans down and makes a trail of kisses up his chest and meets his lips. Their eyes lock, Dean runs his hand through Castiel's hair, "I can't get enough of you, Cas."

Cas smiles pushing into Dean and hitting his prostate again making a gasp come from Dean. "Good." Cas breathes out.

Castiel begins moving his hips faster, more uncontrolled, slamming into Dean as he is reaching his end. He reaches between their bodies and takes Dean's cock in his hands and barley has to jack him before the man's head tilts back into the pillow as he comes. He draws out Castiel's name over and over and Cas' eyes are glued to Dean's face as he orgasms under him. Cas holds Dean's hips and slams into him only a couple more times before he spills into Dean causing the green-eyed man's legs to twitch.

Their breathing is fast and hot, Cas pulls out of Dean and lies next to him on the bed, wraps his arms around the man pulling him into his side.

The two bodies lay side by side stretched out on the king sized bed, breaths slowing to a normal rhythm as their chest move in unison.

Dean turns his head and looks at Castiel. The man's eyes are at half mast, plump lips together and Dean takes a minute to simply look.

Dean slides his hand up Cas' chest and leans in to kiss his jaw. Cas smiles and sets his hand on Dean's forearm as he turns his head so their lips meet. Dean pulls at Cas' top lip, brushing his teeth against the soft tissue; Cas moans softly, his grip on Dean's arm tightens. Dean pulls his lips from Castiel's and the teacher tries to follow the retreating lips. Dean flips himself so that he straddles Cas with and arm and knee on either side of him. He lowers his head eyes lock on the blue ones, yet before their lips meet he turns his head and kisses Castiel's cheek. Dean lowers and kisses Cas' pulse point with an open mouth, his hands gliding over the bare torso, a finger gently circles a nipple yet Castiel's hips still push upwards. Dean's lips pepper his collarbone, find one of the hardened nipples and circle his tongue over the sensitive skin. Cas bites his bottom lip as his fingers dig into Dean's bicep. Those green eyes flash up to Cas as he lifts his lips and purses them to blow a stream of air over the moist skin.

"F-fuck-Dean!" But Dean doesn't stop; he covers the nipple again with his lips and hums over it. Cas grabs at Dean's short hair and pulls so that Dean looks up at him. Both pairs of eyes are dilated and glazed over. "Just fucking kiss me already." Castiel's voice is raw and sharp and he gives another pull so Dean rises and looks down into Cas' eyes.

Again there is that voice in the back of Dean's head telling him he doesn't deserve this man; however he pushes that out of the way as he leans down to meet Cas' lips in a passionate kiss.

Cas relaxes under him, his arms wrap around Dean's neck keeping him down and their lips together. Castiel's pink lips part and Dean's tongue dips inside tasting every inch of Cas' mouth. Cas' fingers slide into the hair at the back of Dean's head as he kisses back more aggressively; he is already getting hard again.

Dean notices, he feels Cas growing hard just as he is, so when Dean grinds his hips down the man moans in his mouth.

"Cas-" Dean breathes out between kisses and he grinds down again, their cocks sliding perfectly next to one another's and it sends Dean's head spinning. Dean lifts his head from Cas and the man under him nips at Dean's lips not wanting to end the kiss. Dean kisses the spot in the center of Cas' chest, once on his stomach, then dips his head and takes Cas into his mouth.

"Dean-ah, ah!" Castiel's back arches up and Dean holds down his hips. The green-eyed man bobs up and down on Cas, sucking hard, twirling his tongue and fingers digging into his hips making Cas let out a loud moan at Dean's rush to get him off.

Castiel gets completely hard in Dean's mouth, head tipped back in the pillow, fingers gripping Dean's shoulders and breathes leaving his mouth as gasps. Dean wraps his hand around the base of Cas' cock that isn't in his mouth and moves his hand in time with his mouth.

"Dean-Dean I-" with a grunt Cas' hips jut upward and he lets loose in Dean's mouth.

Dean swallows him and licks Cas' cock clean of come before he looks back up at Castiel.

A soft, blissed smile is splayed on Cas' lips, he grabs Dean's hair pulling him back up so they are face to face. Cas licks a drop of come from Dean's lip, "My turn." He says. Castiel sits up on the bed making Dean lean back farther and farther until he lies on his back and Cas is over him. Cas sucks him off, fingers leaving light bruises on Dean's hips but Dean doesn't complain, not when Cas' lips feel so good.

Finally satisfied, the men clean up, dress in boxers and tee shirts then go back into the empty kitchen. They throw the take out boxes in the microwave as the food has gone cold.

The two stand on the tile, leaning back against the counter as the microwave hums softly.

"So, are we, boyfriends?" Cas asks turning his head to look at Dean beside him.

However Dean's face has paled and he doesn't turn his head to receive Cas' gaze. Instead, every past failed relationship comes back flooding his mind; every walk away, them wanting more and Dean flaking out because the one time he went in one 'something more' he was ripped to shreds.

_Dean and the guy, Nathan was his name, had been going out for months. It was great; they knew each other perfectly, constantly spent time together, the sex was great and Dean was beyond happy. After they had been together for five months they bought a house together, they were serious and in love. Or so Dean thought. Nathan started getting home late, claiming to be with clients-him being a manager at a bank Dean didn't think twice about it. They saw each other less, their happiness was slipping and Dean tried to save it, he tried to make the time they did spend together special, but Nathan wasn't putting in the effort. Then finally one day in spring came when dean got home early he knew instantly. The strange car in the driveway, two pairs of shoes at the door, and clothing he'd never seen before scattered on the floor. Dean walked slowly through the house, his heart in his throat as he heard shouts coming from the master bedroom. The door was open and he was stuck in the doorway at the sight of Nathan under another man, cries of ecstasy falling from his lips. The two on the bed froze immediately once spotting Dean; the stranger cursing, noting Dean's being home early and Nathan hurrying him out. Silence hung in the kitchen where Dean and Nathan sat at their kitchen table._

"_What, what did I do wrong?" Dean's voice finally comes, soft and weak._

_Nathan breathes in deeply through his nose, eyes on Dean who wont look at him. "Honestly, I got bored Dean. I needed something new. He's a lawyer, he's loaded and he makes me feel special."_

_Dean's eyes full of sadness rise to meet Nathan's cold brown ones. "I loved you Nathan. W-we have all this together." he gestures to their home._

_Nathan sighs and nods before he locks his gaze with Dean again. "I need something new Dean, something different, better than you." He paused tongue wetting his lips, "I found someone better than you Dean. I'm doing it for myself." _

_Dean's heart twisted at the verbal punch. He wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough to keep the man he loved satisfied, not good enough to hold onto Nathan. _

_Dean nodded silently, "I'll be gone by tomorrow night."_

"_Dean don't be ridiculous."_

_Dean stands unable to look at the man any longer. "I'll take what's mine and be out of your hair. I don't want to see for the rest of the night, Nathan." And with that Dean went into the den where they had a futon. _

_Nathan went to work early the next morning and Dean spent the day packing and crying. He filled boxes with his belongings and filled up Baby with them. He called Sam that afternoon and threw the remaining boxes in his truck. His little brother was beyond sympathetic, holding Dean and curing Nathan for being the biggest asshole he'd ever met._

_That summer they moved to California, and every relationship Dean has been in since has ended because deep down Dean feels he will never be good enough no matter how much he loves them._

This is the one thing Dean has not told Cas and he swallows hard now standing in the kitchen.

Cas notices Dean's sudden lack of color and he raises his eyes brows as he stands in front of him.

"Dean? Hey calm down it's okay, we don't have to call it anything right now." The teacher sets a hand on Dean's cheek and catches his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Dean wants to tell him, let the feelings he is holding inside out so that Cas knows, but instead he covers Cas' hand with his own and relaxes. "I'm okay, sorry."

Cas smiles and presses a quick kiss against the man's lips. "It's fine."

The food is finally eaten now with both men proclaiming starvation. They sit on Castiel's couch, late night television on and when the to-go boxes empty they huddle together under a large blanket warding off the cold.

Dean doesn't mean to stay the night, he doesn't have any extra clothes for the next day, but needless to say once he falls asleep he doesn't wake back up to leave.

Castiel wakes up early, even though he doesn't have to go into work his internal clock has him up at five. He is on his couch, lying on his side facing the tv that is still on yet muted. Dean is behind him, their bodies pressed together so that they both fit on the couch. Dean has an arm wrapped around Cas, a leg between his, his forehead against the back of Cas' neck and his hot breath can be felt through the shirt Cas wears. Snuggled under the giant warm blanket now Cas wishes dean had taken the week off work so they could stay like this all day. But he knows they cant, Dean has to go open his shop.

Cas takes Dean's arm that is thrown over his waist, kisses the top of his hand before rolling over. Dean's eyes stay closed as Cas moves but his eyes stay shut. Cas looks at Dean lying in front of him and he thinks he would stare all day if he could. He runs his fingers back through Dean's hair and kisses the man's forehead.

"Dean it's five o'clock. You have to open up shop."

"Cas," Dean breathes out and wraps his arms tighter around the teacher, "screw coffee, I want to stay."

Dean's eyes still don't open and Cas is thankful because he blushes. Castiel kisses Dean's lips now, Dean's loosen against Castiel's and after a moment they part. Cas dips his tongue in and Dean makes a soft noise.

"You're going to be late."

Dean sighs and nods, kissing Cas' bottom lips once more before they get up from the couch. Dean dresses back in his clothes from the previous day and glances at Cas who is sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"What are you doing Thursday?"

Cas raises an eyebrow, "You tell me."

Dean laughs and buckles his belt. "You wanna go out that day? We could see a movie, hit a few museums, anything you want." He looks over at Cas again and he is trying to hold back a smile.

"What about the shop?"

Dean shrugs and walks over to stand in front of Cas, he takes his hand and softly runs his thumb over his knuckles. "I can take a day off."

Castiel bites his bottom lip, eyes up on Dean and he nods. "That sounds fun."

Dean gives Cas' hand a squeeze before he pulls him up for a quick kiss. Dean smiles against Cas, "I really have to go Castiel," he sucks in Cas' top lip, "people get mean when they don't get their coffee on time."

"Okay." Castiel replies softly pulling back from Dean. He sit back down on the bed and Dean turns to walk out of the room. "Hey!" Cas shouts and Dean is at the door stepping into his shoes. "Bring extra clothes next time!"

Dean laughs, "Will do!" he shouts back.

Cas smiles as he settles back down on the bed. The front door opens and closes, Baby roars up out front and then drives away before Cas accepts that Dean is gone.

Dean races home where he changes clothes and washes his face before leaving, being sure not to wake Sam as he goes.

It is 5 thirty five and he speeds down the streets, pulling along the curb at five forty seven. He goes through the rounds bringing the shop to life, and he only opens five minutes late.

Dean is tired and he has to drink coffee himself to get through the day. He moves a little slower when taking orders, not enough to cause a build up of customers, just slowed with a mind buzzed over with happiness. A few of his customers notice, one lady says he looks happily exhausted. Dean simply smiles and rubs the back of his neck.

After work he goes straight home. Sam is sprawled out on the couch, a football game on the t.v. and a bowl of chips balanced on his chest.

"Hey." Sam says turning his head to look at him.

"Hey," Dean drops his jacket on the back of a chair and empties his pockets of phone, wallet and keys onto the counter, "who's playing?" he nods towards the t.v.

"Uh, Cowboys and Jayhawks. We're down by six."

"What quarter?"

"Third." Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean saying there is no hope for their home team.

"We could still do it."

Sam turns his head back to the television. "I don't know, we haven't exactly been great this season."

Dean sits on the arms on the sofa, "Common Sammy, have faith!" The t.v. Announcers start talking faster, their voices rising as a man sprints don the field holding the ball tight in the crook of his arm and the Cowboys make another touchdown. Dean shrugs, "Yeah, or ya know, not." Sam simply scoffs.

Dean leaves the living room and jumps in the shower. Part of him misses the smell of Castiel on him as he lathers up, the memories of last night leaving his body; though at the same time the hot water feels too good to care about anything else.

Dean dresses in loose pants and a sweater, throwing some extra clothes in his backpack before going back out into the living room.

"Your phone made a noise." Sam says grabbing himself another beer from the fridge. Dean picks it up, "Cas?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." He looks up at his brother who smirks and goes back to the couch.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow night?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, why?"

"We should go out. Hit the Roadhouse and chill, it's been a long time since we did anything."

Dean smiles to himself and pulls on his jacket and nods. "Alright, sounds good to me. Tomorrow after work, Palo Alto better watch out the Winchester's are at it again!" Dean winks at Sam with his cocky smile and Sam just laughs at him, turning back around to face the t.v.

Dean grabs his keys. "Say hey to Castiel for me!" Sam says before the door shuts.

Dean goes to Castiel's that night feeling much more confidant as he walks up the driveway. They fall into bed together, coming in their boxers as Dean straddles Cas grinding against him as he whispers dirty words to the blue-eyed man.

In the morning, Dean leaves from Cas' house straight to his store and Cas makes him keep the bag of clothes there as a promise to be back.

Work goes well this morning, Dean is all smiles as he serves drinks and talks with his customers. The music playing low in the background has Dean moving along with the beat.

The morning rush comes and goes and around eleven twenty five the bell on the door jingles. Dean is out wiping down tables and turns to see a man with bright blue eyes and wind blown hair unwrapping a scarf.

"Morning." Dean says walking up to the man, his eyes looking him up and down.

"Morning." Cas' eyes glide over the width of Dean's chest as they stand close together.

Dean's eyes have fallen to Cas' plump wrinkled lips. "Coffee?"

"Yes please."

Dean smirks and tilts his head for Cas to follow him behind the counter. Dean washes his hands as Castiel leans back against the counter and watches the man carefully. Dean reaches past Cas to grab a cup; Cas doesn't move out of the way but lets his fingertips slip over Dean's hard stomach.

Dean begins making the drink and Cas speaks. "So turns out our brothers are planning a day out tomorrow as well."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Sam's going up to San Fran for the day."

Dean finishes the large dark roast and turns to face Castiel, hands him the drink. "You wanna go with them?"

Cas wraps his fingers around the cup. "Could be fun."

Dean's wrapping the scarf Cas wears around his fingers and smiles, "Alright," he pulls the scarf lightly and kisses Cas quickly on the lips.

Cas stays for a while talking with Dean about their day trip to San Francisco and other things, he stays behind the counter with Dean who stands close to him when not helping customers. When Cas leaves, they share a long kiss knowing they wont be spending the night together.

Dean closes up shop and goes home to pick up Sam and he sits shotgun on the way out. They get to the Roadhouse, their favorite bar that's owned by a friend, and takes a seat with a beer each off the bat. They eat, they drink, they snack on appetizers and they talk. The brothers talk about anything that comes to mind, laughing and letting themselves relax around one another as beer bottles pile up on the tabletop.

"Cas and I are going with you to San Francisco tomorrow." Dean's lips braze over the mouth of the beer bottle as he speaks.

Sam's brows raise, "What? Since when?"

"This morning. Cas found out and we were going to go out and do something tomorrow anyway." He pauses and Sam sighs. "Come on, it'll be fun. Think of it like a double date." He winks and tips the end of his bottle towards his brother.

Sam groans, "Great,"

Dean narrows his eyes as Sam falls quiet. "Tomorrow special or something?"

Sam sticks out his bottom lip and the corners of his mouth pull down as he shakes his head. "No. Just going to have you and his brother breathing down our necks all day." He brings his hazel eyes up to meet Dean's.

"Hah, please, we will be minding our own business Sammy." Sam nods still not entirely believing his brother. Dean notices and takes a gulp of beer before talking again. "So you really like this Gabriel guy then?"

Sam laughs setting his beer down and leans back in his chair. "We really doing this?"

"We've had enough to drink." He gestures to their collection of empty bottles, "So why not?"

There's a pause and Sam smiles. "Yeah I really like him. Gabe's a really fun guy to be around once you get to know him."

"Or talk to him for five minutes." Dean interrupts.

Sam flicks a peanut at him. "Yeah well with some people you just click." He narrows his eyes at Dean, "You and Cas rushed through things didn't you? How long did you take before you did anything?"

Dean huffs, "Two weeks."

"And you two seem to be doing pretty good." Dean drinks, "Or are just like love struck teenagers going at it every chance you get."

"Hey!"

"You asked for it! You are the one who wanted to talk about this." Sam is smiling his full smile.

"I wanted to know about you and Gabriel not me 'n Cas!"

Sam laughs a slightly drunken laugh, "Me and Gabe are great, okay?"

Dean smiles and shakes his head, "Alright."

The topic changes and the brothers finish off the night happily drunk.

Nine AM and Dean's alarm clock is blaring and he slowly rolls over to reach out to turn it off. The man rubs his eyes and sighs feeling the last few beers he had the night before, nevertheless he gets up and shuffles into the bathroom. With hot water and thoughts of picking up Cas in an hour Dean manages to wake up easily enough.

Dean goes into the kitchen, dressed, the tips of his hair still wet, and makes breakfast maneuvering around Sam.

"You coming in my car or are you taking your truck?"

Sam looks across the table at him and hesitates for a moment. "I'll take the truck. Don't think I could stand sitting in the back seat for that ride."

"Fair enough."

They eat and relax for a bit, but Dean leaves first to swing by and pick up Cas.

Baby rolls up along the curb of the familiar house, Dean shuts her off and walks up the driveway feeling fresh and happy.

He walks inside, "Cas?"

"Kitchen."

Dean smiles and walks through the bright house and into the kitchen. Cas is downing a glass of orange juice and sets the empty cup into the sink.  
"Morning." Castiel's voice is light and happy.

"Hey," Castiel walks to Dean and gives him a quick kiss, "ready to head out?"

Cas smiles, blue eyes beaming at Dean. "Sure am."

They leave Castiel's house, get into Baby and head up to San Francisco. The dive is about fifty minutes with only light traffic, and Dean enjoys having Cas next to him in Baby the whole way. They don't talk much on the drive, simply enjoying each other's company and the music; Dean even catches Cas singing along to his Zeppelin CD and he smiles to himself.

When they get to the city Cas tells Dean how to get to Gabriel's house where they all planned to meet. When Dean spots Sam's truck he parks next to it and then sends Sam a text letting him know they are there.

Dean walks over to Cas who smiles softly, "You sure you don't mind coming here?"

Dean slides his hands into Cas' jacket pockets, eyes locked, "Of course not. I cant remember the last time I was up here," he glances over Castiel's shoulder and looks down the long hill lined with styled houses and smiles, "but I love it." He leans in and kisses Castiel slowly.

Gabriel and Sam come out from the building and the four stand in the cold December air. Gabriel tosses around a few ideas of what they all could do, and after some discussion they decide to walk around downtown and grab lunch in an hour or so. Gabe leads the way with Sam right next to him and Cas slides his hand into Dean's smiling softly.

The group head off down the streets of San Francisco, the cold air nipping their ears and noses yet they all laugh and enjoy the outing. Dean keeps his hand in Cas', their shoulders constantly bumping together and Dean feels warm simply from that.

At twelve thirty-after having gone through a couple cheap museums and stores-the group enters a café and takes a seat at a large table. Dean is surprised how well the day is going, Gabriel isn't as bad as he thought and when he teases Cas about things from their childhood Dean simply smiles and gives Castiel's hand a squeeze. They end up staying until three eating, drinking hot chocolate and talking. Dean notices how Sam and Gabriel act together, the way they talk differently to one another then with the group, the way Gabe looks Sam in the eyes and how Sam smiles at him. He wonders if their fingers are intertwined under the table like his and Cas' are.

Finally Cas convinces them to go back out wanting to go to Pier 39 before it gets too late.

Dean is glad Cas thought of the pier because he's never been and is pleasantly overwhelmed when they get there. The lamps, walk ways and railing are all done up for the holidays, it's late in the afternoon and the shops are bustling.

The group splits up, Gabriel dragging Sam off to a candy shop while Dean and Cas head off on their own.

They go in and out of stores, bumping into their brothers now and again, and when they do Dean gets hit by a small chocolate from Sam every time.

Dean glances to Cas who is looking through a book in the next store they go into. "Hey Cas," those blue eyes look up at him, "what would you like for Christmas?"

Castiel's eyes widen and the corner of his mouth rises up. "You don't have to get me anything, Dean."

"What if I want to?" Dean asks facing him now a shy smile playing at his lips.

Cas purses his lips, tilts his head to the side and keeps his blue eyes on Dean. Dean's chest feels tight at the look Cas gives him, he looks innocent with his head slightly tilted like that. Cas grabs Dean's jacket pulling their bodies closer, "I know one thing I want." Their lips meet in the back of the quiet shop. Cas pushes into Dean for a brief moment before pulling back.

Dean hums and sets his forehead against Cas'. "Think about it though, will you?"

"Alright."

They spend a little more time in this shop before moving onto the next. However the two don't spend much more time shop hopping, they walk along the edge of the pier along the decorated railing and look over the bay.

The sun's gone down and the lights twinkle on the water. Cas has an arm around Dean's waist and Dean has a thumb hooked in Cas' back pocket. Their bodies pushed together as the cold breeze blows over the water on them.

Dean looks to his left to see Sam and Gabriel at the railing as well. Gabriel's back is to them, Sam's pulling at Gabriel's jacket as he talks but as Sam dips his head and presses his lips against Gabe's Dean looks away.

Cas nips at Dean's ear. "It's a coincidence."

Dean looks at him, "What is?"

"That you and I would be together and then our brothers as well."

Their eyes are locked. "It's a crazy coincidence. I say we have good taste in brothers."

Cas laughs. "That's what I said to Gabriel, that good genes must run in the family with these two."

Dean smiles and turns to face Cas with his body. He is quiet for a minute before his lips part. "Come home with me tonight." Cas leans in and kisses Dean hard on the lips taking the green-eyed man by surprise. Yet Dean kisses him right back, wrapping his arms around Cas pulling their bodies together.

"Ow ow!" Shouts someone from behind Dean and Cas followed by laughter. Dean knows it's Sam and he raises an arm and flips his little brother off. Cas bites Dean's bottom lip and lets go as Sam and Gabriel walk over.

Cas' eyes catch Gabriel's light brown ones. "I think we're going to take off." Gabe smiles slowly and Cas looks to the tall man next to him. "It was good seeing you again Sam."

The boy smiles, his arm around Gabe's waist. "You too Castiel."

Gabriel holds out his hand to Dean who takes it, "You're not so bad Dean-o." Their eyes lock, older brothers sharing a look of understanding. "You too Gabe."

The brown-eyed man smirks and settles back into Sam's side. "Drive safe." He looks at Cas and winks letting Cas know he and Dean will have at least two hours before Sam gets home. "Come on Kiddo let's go get some coffee." Gabe and Sam head off back down the pier.

Dean grabs Cas' cold hand and Cas smiles as they begin the trek back.

Dean drives Baby back down to Palo Alto, the heater on low as well as the music.

Baby parked and locked, Dean takes Castiel's hand again and leads him inside. They walk through the home, the lights stay off as they go into Dean's bedroom. Cas pulls on Dean's arm so he turns to face him, Dean leans forward kissing Cas on the lips slowly taking his time making each kiss count. His lips move down Cas' neck, arms draped around his hips, Cas tips his head, giving Dean more skin to devour. Castiel undoes Dean's jacket and pushes it back and off his shoulders. Dean pulls back to get the jacket completely off as well as his shirt; Cas does the same, his eyes glossed over and on Dean through the darkness. Dean closes the distance between them once more not being shy as he grabs Cas' ass with one hand, squeezing through the denim and their pelvises come together. Dean shifts his hips causing a gasp from Cas. Dean slides his hand down Cas' side and undoes the button on Cas' pants and pulls down the zipper slowly. Cas tucks his thumbs into his waistband and bands as he pulls down his pants. Dean draws a line down his spine and back up when Cas stands slowly. Castiel brushes his lips over Dean's before he steps back and sits on the bed, his eyes fall to Dean's crotch. Dean removes his pants and boxers, walks to the bed and leans down over Cas. Their mouths meet and Cas leans back until he is on his back and Dean over him. Dean's knees are at the sides of Cas' hips as he kisses him slowly, passionately, tongues moving in sync and lips becoming soft and hot. Dean covers his fingers with lube and preps Castiel, slowly working the tight muscle until he knows Cas is ready to take him.

Dean slides into Cas, "Dean-" Cas' legs fall farther apart allowing Dean in farther. Dean pauses once he is entirely inside Cas, his lips have been on the crook of his neck sucking and kissing the tender skin there. Dean moves in and out of Cas, he has a hand tangled in the man's dark hair and the other next to his shoulder.

"Castiel," Dean moans pushing in, "you're so, good." He circles his hips this time and Cas gasps.

Cas needs the feeling again, that sting of pleasure so he swings his legs up and hooks them in the curve of Dean's back making it so the low of his own back lifts from the bed. Dean rolls his hips forward and Cas moans. "Shit, Dean!"

Dean works with the slightly changed position, arching his back and grinding his hips into Castiel over and over again in a steady speed.

Everything feels amazing, Cas' lips fall open and move as if he were speaking but no words come out. Dean can see his name being mouthed and he presses his lips onto Cas'. "I know Castiel. I know." Cas moans into Dean's mouth, bringing a hand up to the back of his head and sucks Dean's bottom lips into his mouth.

Dean has his eyes on Castiel under him, wrecked, ruined and lustful pushing up to meet Dean's thrusts. Dean never want this to end; wants to be able to come home to this everyday, to Cas, sleep in the same bed as him, cook for each other, be able to relax with him on the couch after a long day.

Dean circles his hips again, twice, Cas pulls at the hair on the back of Dean's head as he hisses his name.

Castiel's legs tighten around Dean, his fingers dig into his shoulder, his cock twitches and he groans while ribbons of come lather his belly. Dean watches his expression change as Cas tenses and come spills from him. Dean presses his lips to Castiel's pulse point on his neck before pushing into him a handful of times more and spilling inside the man.

Dean's breathing is heavy, body weak and hot as he slowly pulls from the man under him. Cas is breathing hard under him, his plump lips pulled up into a smile and he slides his tongue over his bottom lip. Dean brushes Cas' hair back form his forehead, the teacher leans into the touch and his legs release their grip around Dean. Dean finally lies on the bed and sighs happily. Dean pulls Castiel into his arms and Cas conforms willingly, tilting his head down to rest in the crook of Dean neck and resting and arm over the green-eyed man's stomach and relaxes. Dean kisses Castiel's forehead inhaling deeply. Dean runs his hand up and down Cas' side enjoying the moment.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Cas pushes into Dean more, his eyes closed as he shakes his head. Dean cant help but smile and he settles down to sleep.

Five o'clock and Johnny B. Goode is blasting through Dean's alarm clock next to the bed. He jumps, startled by the blaring music and reaches over to turn the damned thing off. He falls back on the bed as Cas rolls over and faces him, the green-eyed man sighs but wears a smile.

Cas yawns and stretches his legs under the covers. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Out and the door on the left."

Cas slips out from the warm blankets and pulls on his boxers before going out into the apartment. Castiel runs his hand back through his hair, the bathroom door opens and Sam walks out in sweat pants.

Cas stops short before running into the tall brother, "Sorry!" his voice is tired and raw while his bright eyes look up at Sam.

Sam's lips quirk up in one corner, "It's fine."

Cas tilts his head, "I didn't hear you come in last night, I hope Gabe didn't keep you out too late."

"No, not at all. I'm glad I didn't, disturb, you guys when I came in."

Cas' cheeks warm. "Not, at all." His voice is quiet. Sam smiles now and goes back into his bedroom and shuts the door. Cas blushes and goes into the bathroom. The door to Dean's room opens as Castiel walks back in, the teacher walks to the side of the bed, crawls under the blankets and burrows his face into the pillow.

Dean looks at him from standing at his dresser picking out his clothes for the day. "Everything okay?"

"I think Sam heard us last night."

Dean laughs, moves across the dim room and sits on the side of the bed by Cas. "So what if he did?"

Cas turns his head on the pillow, those blue eyes big as he looks up at Dean with furrowed brows. "Your little brother, most likely heard us having sex. What isn't wrong about that?"

Dean chuckles before leaning down and kissing Cas' cheek, "You're adorable." Cas huff sand shoves his face back into the pillow.

The shower starts up as Dean is quick in the shower; when he goes back into his room Cas is lying on his back now, hands behind his head and a smirk on his lips as he watches Dean get dressed, booing when he pulls on his shirt.

Dean throws his bathrobe at Cas, "Come on you."

Cas gets up from the bed and wraps the robe around himself not second guessing, the idea of wearing Dean's robe making his chest swell.

They go into the kitchen where they make breakfast together. Sam comes out after a little while and takes a seat at the table after pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You're up early," Cas says taking a seat across from Sam, "With no school I'd think you'd want to sleep in."

"He's a mooch. He wakes up in time for breakfast then retreats back to his room."

Dean looks over at Sam who smirks, "Hey why not? You always make enough for two and you're a better cook than me."

"Well aren't you sweet." Dean's voice is sarcastic and he hears Cas chuckle.

The three of them eat and when the plates are cleared Dean looks over at Cas.

"You want me to take you home on the way to work?"

Cas nods and his lips part but Sam jumps in.

"I can take him." Both green and blue eyes look at him. "You have to get to the shop, plus it's not like I'm doing anything."

"You don't mind?" Cas asks and Dean looks at him now.

"Nope. Then you don't have to rush out right now."

Cas nods, "Alright." He looks at Den who has wide eyes. "Do you mind?" his plump lips press against the coffee mug as he takes a sip.

Dean laughs, "Well if you're both okay with it then I guess I am too." Sam and Cas both smile.

Dean gets ready to leave then goes back into the kitchen where Sam and Cas are talking over the table. He stands behind Castiel's chair. "I'm off. I guess I'll see you guys later." He leans down and kisses Cas' cheek, but the teacher turns his head so their lips meet.

"Bye." Cas whispers.

"Bye." Dean says slowly, his eyes on Cas. He quickly presses his lips against Cas' forehead then stands and leaves his home.

Dean gets o his shop, turns on the heater and brings the shop to life. He works cheerfully, talking and laughing as he serves his customers. More people are staying in to drink their coffee so that they don't have to go out into the cold, and Dean like this, having many people sitting together through out the shop, it gives it a cozy home-like feeling. Late in the afternoon his minds wanders to Castiel, so he pulls out his phone and sends Sam a text: _You get Cas home ok? _A couple minutes later Sam replies: _Not yet, he's been hanging out. _A rush of nerves goes through Dean and Sam sends another text: _Don't freak. We got distracted talking and so he's just stayed and been hanging out. _Dean sighs and wishes he was home too.

Dean finally does get home at eight and when he walks into his apartment the t.v. is on and the smell of good food hits his nose. Dean walks in slowly and his heart jumps up to his throat when he sees Cas in the kitchen. The blue-eyed man has his back on his jeans form yesterday, Dean's old black worn out AC/DC shirt and his hair messed perfectly. Then he looks up at Dean and smiles. Dean breathes again and walks in, setting his keys and phone down in their usual place on the counter before walking to Cas.

"Didn't make it home?"

Castiel's blue eyes are stuck on Dean's as the man walks towards him smiling warmly. "I did not." Dean wraps his arms loosely around his waist. "I hope you don't mind."

Dean's eyes fall to Cas' lips, "Not at all." Their lips press together; the smell of his own detergent from the shirt mixed with Cas gives Dean butterflies that he adores.

They pull apart after a moment; Cas' hands are balled in Dean's jacket keeping them together. "Would you be able to give me a ride back tonight?" Cas asks quietly.

"Sure thing." Dean's voice matches Cas' tone. They share another quick kiss before Dean goes into his room to remove his shoes and jacket.

The three of them sit around the table and eat about twenty minutes later. They all talk and laugh; Sam complements Castiel on his cooking and Dean tells Sam he shouldn't have made the guest cook. Castiel just smiles and shakes his head saying he doesn't mind and it is the least he could do after having stayed all day.

After dinner Dean takes Cas home where they make it as far as the couch before fooling around. When Dean leaves, he promises Cas he will be back in the morning. Castiel pouts but agrees, sending him off with one last goodnight kiss.

When Saturday morning comes Dean leaves for Cas' at nine thirty, but he finds the teacher asleep in his bed still. Dean looks at him from the doorway, the peaceful look on his face with the blankets pulled up to his nose. Dean considers waking him up, crawling under the blankets with him, but he goes into the kitchen instead. He is sure Cas will be hungry when he wakes up and his own stomach growling so he begins making pancakes.

A little bit later Castiel wakes up to the inviting smell of pancakes. He rolls out of the bed, shuffles through the house clad in boxers and a white tee shirt and peers into the kitchen. Pink plump lips curl into a smile at the sight of Dean in his kitchen, humming softly and flipping pancakes. Cas' stomach growls and while he knows it is because of his hunger for the pancakes, he is also rather hungry for the man making them. He walks over slowly, but when Dean looks up seeing him and smiles, Cas cant help but smile back.

"Good morning." Deans says first.

"Morning." Cas walks over to Dean. "This is nice to wake up to." Dean smirks and Cas stands right in front of him, hands resting on Dean's hips, eyes on his lips. "Something I'd like to have happen more often." His voice is a whisper before he leans in and presses his mouth against Dean's.

Dean smiles and slides his hand up and down Cas' arm, "Well, I hope you're hungry then."

"Starved." His eyes flick up to Dean's. The green-eyed man smiles as Cas starts to move around the kitchen getting plates, silverware, syrup and drinks.

Castiel is impressed by Dean's pancakes and shows his thanks in the bedroom. They spend a good portion of the day in Cas' bed and lounging about the house until the evening.

They're on the couch, Cas leaned back against Dean's chest, the t.v. on low. Cas tilts his head, "Did you bring the shirt and shoes?"

Dean remembers the text Cas sent the night before asking him to bring a nice button down shirt and dress shoes. "Yeah, why?"

Cas smiles, "You wanna go out to dinner?"

Dean laughs softly, brushing his thumb over Castiel's knuckles. "Yeah."

They get ready around six thirty and head out in Cas' car to a fancier restaurant that Cas loves. The place is fairly crowded, but not so much they have to wait long to be seated. The hostess leads them to the table, a small one off to the side of the grand room.

They drink wine and talk quietly over the table, eyes never leaving one another's, as they seem alone in the room full of people. The main course comes and Dean is surprised how good the food is. No wonder Cas likes this place.

They eat and talk now and again, too distracted by the good food, but when their plates clear they are back in their own world. They order a dessert and when the waitress leaves with their order some one new is heading their way.

"Castiel!"

Those blue eyes leave Dean's s the call of his name and he sees the man approaching their table. "Balthazar?"

The dirty blonde man smiles wide. "Look who it is, my old pal Cassie!"

The man has a strong accent and smiling eyes; Dean doesn't like it. He is dressed well and obviously used to dressing like that based on how he carried himself. Something about the way he is yet to take his eyes off Castiel and notice Dean has him worried. Yet he sits quietly.

"What are you doing in Palo Alto?" Castiel asks. Dean hopes he is just being polite and not actually interested in the reason.

"Business." The man says. He pulls a chair from a nearby table and pulls it in to sit closer to Cas than to Dean. The bastard. "Yeah I have a client up here who-let me tell you- has their nose in some deep shit" he shakes his head, "I wish I could tell. But they chose me to be their lawyer and how could I resist such a juicy case?"

Dean stills, his breath suddenly coming short and he feels hot.

Castiel smiles softly, "You were never one to resist those kinds of cases, I remember."

Castiel remembers. Dean's thoughts are racing a mile a minute at considering possible way this guy and Cas could have been associated. However the only one that sticks in his head is they used to be together, romantically. This guy used to tough Castiel, used to love Castiel like Dean does and Cas loved him back. He is a lawyer. He dresses nice. He is at Castiel's favorite restaurant. And Castiel is smiling at him. Dean is stuck in the thought of how he compares to this guy; that Cas deserves someone better, someone like this guy, Balthazar. He wonders why lawyers keep taking the people who are most important to him, the people he loves.

Dean finally realizes Cas is talking again.

"Balthazar, this is Dean. Dean, this is Balthazar, an old friend of mine."

Dean doesn't reply, can't bring himself to move or speak.

"Aw Cassie is that all that I am now? An old friend?"

Dean doesn't hear Castiel's reply. He pushes back his chair, removes the napkin form his lap and stands, "I have to go."

"Dean?" Cas' voice only hurts right now though and Dean begins walking to the exit. "Dean!"

Outside Dean runs his hands back through his short hair, head pounding and chest tight. The restaurant doors open and close as Castiel follows him outside.

"Dean, het wait a minute." He grabs Dean's wrist and pulls so the man stops and looks at him. Cas' blue eyes are filled with concern as he looks at him. "What's going on?"

Dean pulls his arm from Castiel. "I'm sorry Cas, I can't, I-" he tapers off shaking his head.

Cas tries to grab his eyes, tries to understand what is happening. "Cant what, Dean?" he tries to stay calm, for Dean and for himself. He places his hand on Dean's cheek, "Dean?"

Dean pulls back, tears pricking his eyes. "I can't do this anymore Cas! I cant be with you. I cant, not when you deserve someone so much better than me." Shock is splashed onto Castiel's face. "That guy in there, you deserve someone like him. He's better than me. Cas, you deserve someone better than me!"

Cas' vision is blurring and he shakes his head. "No Dean I don't! I want you! Not him, no one else. Please believe me!" he reaches for Dean's hand but the man takes a step back.

"I cant. I can't do this again Cas, not again."

Dean walks away, heading for the street where cars race by. He gets into a taxi, Cas shouting his name form where they stood.

Dean gives the taxi driver Cas' address and the man takes off into the traffic. Dean doesn't look out the window.

He gets to the house, the home he's gotten so familiar with, and unlocks the door with a shaking hand. He grabs his backpack from Castiel's room; he knows there are articles of his own clothing elsewhere, in the dryer, in the dresser, but he doesn't go hunting for them. Dean goes into the kitchen and takes the key off his key ring. He stares at it for a while. How had he gotten so attached in just a matter of weeks? He loves Cas, the house, everything they had. But it was too good to be true, and Dean let it go on anyway. Dean wasn't good for Cas, how could he ever be? He sets the key on the counter and is about to burst into tears. The only thing that stops him is knowing that Cas will be home any minute and he cant he in here crying. Dean goes to the door and locks it from inside before leaving. Baby roars up and he drives away form the best thing in his life.

Castiel watches the taxi drive away before going back inside. He pays for the meal, their dessert sits untouched on the table.

When he sees the backpack gone and key on the counter, Castiel breaks down in tears.

Dean gets home and is thankful Sam isn't in the living room. He walks down the hall towards his room and Sam opens his door.

"Dean?"

"It's just me." He's past his brothers door so Sam can't see his red eyes.

"You alright? I wasn't expecting to see you until Monday sometime."

"Not talking about it." He goes into his room and shuts the door.

Dean stays in his bedroom, door locked, lights off and all he can think about is the look on Cas' face outside the restaurant and how he let this happen again. He doesn't try to hold back the tears any longer. Sam tries to talk to him, tries to coax him out with food but there is nothing that could get Dean out now.

Sunday Dean only comes out to use the bathroom and grab a snack. He doesn't make eye contact with Sam. During the day Dean tries to simply sleep so he doesn't lay awake in his too-big-for-one bed, because when he is awake he only thinks of Castiel. The he dreams about Cas; he sees those blue eyes watching him with a soft gaze form the other side of the bed, can feel the warmth of his fingers as the brush over his cheek. Dean opens his green eyes to see the empty bed and tears stream down his cheek to be absorbed into the pillow.

Monday at five in the morning Dean forces himself to get out of bed and go to work. Maybe work will be able to distract him for a while.

All work does, however, is give him something to do physically. Dean tries to concentrate, think about every step in making the drinks, tries to immerse himself in conversations with his customers; but when there are breaks and no one around his black cloud returns.

At home that night Dean eats with Sam. Right off the bat he looks at his little brother telling him they are not talking about his problem.. Sam sighs and so talks about school instead. Dean listens, but Sam knows he is not into it.

The week goes on like this, Dean going through the rounds with a fake smile on his face, but eyes tired and sad. At home Sam tries to keep things light but he often catches Dean staring blankly into space and he knows where his mind is.

When Saturday comes, Sam goes out for the day leaving Dean alone, however when he gets home that night he goes straight to sit on the couch with Dean. Sam clicks off the t.v. and Dean looks at him with questioning eyes.

"Talk to me Dean. It's been a week, tell me what happened with Castiel."

Dean hesitates, he still cant look Sam in the eyes. "I broke up with him."

"Why?" Sam knows he has to be delicate but at the same time he knows he is going to have to pull to get any information out.

Dean sighs and rubs his cheek. Fine. "We went out to dinner, some guy-an old boyfriends or someone came up and was all over Cas. He- I don't know. Cas was smiling at him. The guy's a lawyer, he's nothing like me, he is rich, goes out to nice places, has some sort of accent-it sounded French to me. And Cas smiled." Dean shakes his head. "Cas deserves someone like that. I'm not going to be enough to keep him happy."

Sam stays quiet for a minute. "You're wrong." Dean scoffs. "Cas is a mess."

"How would you know?"

"School." Sam's voice is calm talking to his brother. "My friend who has his religion class, she mentioned how out of it he's been this week. So I sat in on Thursday." Dean stays quiet. "You should talk to him Dean. He looks like he hasn't been sleeping well, there is no spark in his eyes. He's sad, Dean. You may not think that you're good enough for him, or that leaving him was the right choice, but he's broken up over it." Dean's eyes are looking glassy. "You need to talk to him."

It's now Dean brings his eyes up to meet Sam's. "What if he wont forgive me?"

Sam reaches over and gives Dean's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You wont know until you go talk to him. All I know is that you both aren't happy with out each other."

Dean takes a deep breath taking in all the information Sam's given him. "Alright, I'll do something."

Sam smiles, "Good. Just tell him how you feel, Dean, he'll listen."

Dean's cheeks turn a light pink and he smiles. "It's freaky how you read people so well, you know that?"

Sam simply laughs and lets Dean take back the clicker. He stands and turns to go into his room.

"Hey," Dean says, torso twisted to look over at him, "thanks, Sammy." His brother smiles sweetly and goes into his room.

Dean takes what Sam said to heart. If Castiel really is broken up over this, then Dean was wrong. He considers the idea that maybe he really is important to Cas and his chest swells.

Dean calls Jo Sunday afternoon and asks her if she can close shop on Monday. She agrees without question it.

It's a shock to Dean that he doesn't get lost on campus. He is sure that he looks ridiculous holding a campus map and stopping multiple times to get his standing on where he is. Finally though, he finds the building he's looking for and walks through it to find the large auditorium classroom. The door is at the back of the room with stairs descending from there down to a stage in the middle, rows of seats branch out to both sides from the stairs. Dean takes a seat in the second to last row behind a group of students, his eyes glues to the man down on the stage lecturing. Castiel paces across the stage, gesturing with his hands as he speaks, but Sam was right, his eyes are dull and not into what he is saying.

Dean simply sits and listens, watches. Sam had given Dean the building and room number, even found this is Cas' last class for the day. It's another twenty minutes until the class ends, papers ruffle as the student pack up and begin to file out the doors. Cas is down on the stage and goes to the desk at one end of it. The computer there powers down and he is packing up his things. One the last student leaves Dean stands; his heart beating fast as he walks down the stairs.

Cas turns when he hears footsteps coming towards him but his expression drops when he sees who it is.

"Dean. W-what are you doing here?"

Dean stops in front of Cas. Not pushing his personal space, but close enough to tough if he lifted his arm.

"Cas, we need to talk." He pauses, scared again from the scared look on Cas' face. "I am so sorry Castiel." His chest tightens and Dean's afraid he is going to cry again. "What I did, said, I shouldn't have I-"

"You broke my heart Dean." Cas interrupts. "Out of no where you just left. No explanation, just left me."

"I know. It was wrong, stupid." He pauses, he's not looking at Cas anymore but down at his hands instead. "I was scared, Cas. I was scared you' realize I'm not good enough for you so I ran." He pauses and glances up at Cas. "And I regret it." Castiel is staring at Dean with those big blue eyes but he remains quiet. Dean takes a baby step closer and licks his lips. "I was told before by someone very important to me that I wasn't good enough to keep him happy." Their eyes finally lock. "Ever since, I can still hear him whispering in my ear that I am not good enough, that _you _deserve better than me, and I-"

Castiel pushes a finger against Dean's lips stopping the words. "I know what happened, Dean. Sam told me."

Dean blushes, he didn't know Sa, actually talked to Cas. "What?" his voice cracks.

Cas takes a step closer now. "He was wrong, Dean. It wasn't you, it was him. _You _were the one who deserved better." Dean's eyes widen. "But that was him," Castiel reaches out and takes his hand. "not me. You are perfect for me Dean. There's been no one who makes me feel like you do, no one as important as you, Dean. And there wont be anyone as good for me as you."

There's a shivering smile on Dean's face and he's still trying not to cry. "Cas?" The blue-eyed man raises his eyebrows. "I love you."

Castiel exhales and relief is plain on his face. "I love you too Dean."

They both are smiling now and Cas pulls Dean in. Their mouths press together in a sweet kiss. Resting their foreheads together, Dean runs his thumb across Cas' cheek and he leans into the touch.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean whispers.

Cas turns his head and kisses Dean's palm. "I forgive you, Dean. Just, don't do it again?"

"Never." Their lips meet again.

Dean follows Cas home and parks along the curb. Dean slides his hand into Castiel's as they walk up to the front door. The house is covered in shadows by the setting sun outside and the two walk into the master bedroom.

Dean and Cas stand toe to toe, Cas' arms wrapped around Dean's waist, Dean runs his fingers over Cas' cheek back through his hair and comes to rest on the back of his head. Cas leans forward to press their lips together. Dean's eyes fall closed and a tear slides down his cheek and onto their meshed lips. Cas' blue eyes open and sees the wet line running down the man's cheek, so he lifts his chin and kisses Dean's eye lid and pulls him closer.

"I love you." Cas whispers. Dean's deep green eyes open and Cas continues, "Let me show you, how much I love you Dean." Castiel pulls Dean back towards the bed.

Dean lies on his back, Cas over him peppering him with kisses across his hot skin. Clothing starts disappearing, piling up on the floor and Cas' lips cover every inch of the revealed skin. Dean runs his hands up and down Cas' bare back, grips at his shoulders and string his fingers though Cas' soft dark hair. Cas pushes apart Dean's legs with his knees before settling between them. Dean gets lot in Castiel's everything. It's his touches, his quiet loving words, Castiel's smell, and the way those blue eyes seem to hold him. Dean is ready for Castiel, and Cas pushes in slowly, savoring the sensation and the gasps that come from Dean. Castiel does as he says, he shows Dean how much he loves him, and by the end of the night Dean and Cas are wrapped in each other's arms under the blankets.

A couple of weeks later it is Christmas Eve. Castiel has Gabriel come down and invites Dean and Sam to spend the holiday with them. Dean's taken the week off, closing the shop, and has been with Cas so he helps Castiel decorate the house happily. Sam and Gabriel arrive together, hugs go around between the four and the cheery holiday spirit is obviously in the air.

They eat together, laughing and talking and Dean cant help but feel like they're all some type of crazy family. His eyes go from person to person; Gabriel is laughing as he tells stories about his and Cas' childhood and previous Christmases, Sam is smiling as he listens and his hazel eyes flick to Dean and they both smile, they're happy. The Dean looks to Cas next to him to find him already watching him. Dean holds out his hand palm up and Cas takes it giving it a squeeze.

This is something Dean could get used to. This strange sort of family. His little brother happy, and Gabe infatuated with him as they sit together on the couch talking quietly. He and Cas are in the kitchen, Cas in front of Dean leaning back against his chest, Dean's arms wrapped around him. Christmas music is playing softly in the background; it can't possibly get better than this.

Cas tilts his head to look at Dean. "Dean?"

"Hm?" he presses his lips against the top of Cas' head.

"Move in with me?"

Dean smiles. His eyes glance up to see Sam smiling at him before turning back to Gabriel. "Yes." Dean says to Cas, "I'd love to move in with you Castiel." The blue-eyed man spins in his arms and lifts his chin so their lips meet.

This is how Dean plans to spend the rest of his life.


End file.
